Die stille Schlange
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Hermine Granger und Blaise Zabini werden nach einer nächtlichen Zufallsbegegnung in der Bibliothek auf der Flucht vor Filch eingeschlossen: der Beginn einer wunderbaren Feindschaft.
1. Der Raum der Wünsche

**Disclaimer:** Weder Plot noch Figuren gehören mir. Das gilt sowohl für dieses Kapitel wie auch für alle folgenden.

**Anmerkung:** Das Original dieser Geschichte heißt "The Silent Snake" und stammt von _Metallicafangirl_, mit deren freundlicher Erlaubnis ich übersetze.  
Die Geschichte ist auf FF-Net hier zu finden: /s/1450475/1/

Die Idee, Blaise' Charakter auszubauen, finde ich sehr interessant, da das – zumindest bei den deutschen Geschichten – noch nicht so ein abgegrastes Feld ist. Es wird also Zeit, daß ihm mal eine Geschichte gewidmet wird, besonders jetzt, wo er ja sogar ins Menü aufgenommen worden ist. Wahrscheinlich kommt also nach dieser Geschichte noch eine andere mit Hermine und Blaise, die ich auch sehr schön finde. Mal sehen.

So, falls jetzt noch jemand das hier liest: Viel Spaß!

Kommentare sind natürlich wie immer willkommen. :)

**Achtung, alte Rechtschreibung!**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**  
** Der Raum der Wünsche**

Hermine setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Die anderen Gryffindors spielten im Gemeinschaftsraum Wahrheit oder Pflicht, und sie hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt zu entfliehen, als alle Harry und Ginny zugesehen hatten, die dank Lavender gezwungen waren, sich vor dem gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum zu küssen.

Spiele wie Wahrheit oder Pflicht machten ihr keinen Spaß. Für sie waren es nervige Ablenkungen, die sie davon abhielten, etwas Sinnvolles mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen. Deshalb war sie im Augenblick in der Bibliothek. Die Bibliothek war seltsamerweise über die Bettruhe hinaus geöffnet, und die Schüler durften sich darin aufhalten, obwohl sie laut Schulordnung eigentlich in ihren Schlafsälen sein sollten.

Für dieses Schlupfloch war sie im Moment unendlich dankbar. Sie hatte es in der sechsten Klasse in einem Schülerhandbuch gefunden. Es ermöglichte ihr, auch dann weiterzulernen, wenn schon längst Bettruhe war. Und solange sie niemand auf dem Rückweg von der Bibliothek erwischte, verstieß sie nicht direkt gegen Vorschriften.

Sie lächelte. Der Spruch „Man darf sich nur nicht erwischen lassen" hätte genauso gut das Slytherin-Motto sein können, aber für heute Abend war es ihres. Wo sie gerade bei Slytherins war, sie hatte heute Abend noch keinen von ihnen die Korridore durchstreifen sehen, was merkwürdig war, denn normalerweise schienen sie immer unterwegs zu sein, ganz gleich, wie spät es war.

Sie seufzte glücklich und vergrub die Nase in ihrem Lieblingsbuch, _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_, und vergaß die Welt um sich herum für den Moment. Egal wie oft sie es gelesen hatte, das Buch war immer noch faszinierend.

ooOOoo

Die Tür der stillen Bibliothek öffnete sich knarrend, und eine große, schlanke Gestalt schlüpfte hinein, verdeckt von den dunklen Schatten. Das Mondlicht zeichnete Muster auf den Boden und erzeugte ein unheimliches, silbernes Licht im Raum, in dem die letzte Kerze vor einigen Stunden gelöscht worden war.

Leise Schritte schienen in der Stille zu hallen, als die Person schnell zum hinteren Ende der Bibliothek ging, wo die Bücher für Fortgeschrittene aufbewahrt wurden. Dort waren außerdem die Jahrbücher und Schülerverzeichnisse, verwahrt zwischen ‚Arithmantik für Abhängige' und ‚Berühmte Feuerspucker'.

Die leise Gestalt schlich um ein Bücherregal und hielt einen Augenblick inne, anscheinend lauschend. Nichts als ruhige Atemzüge, die die Stille durchbrachen, und die Gestalt wollte gerade einen weiteren Schritt machen, als eine Stimme durch die Nacht schallte.

„Suchst du was?" fragte sie.

Die Gestalt schrak zusammen und fuhr herum, um sich einem braunhaarigen Mädchen gegenüberzusehen, das ruhig an einem der Tische saß und im Mondlicht ein Buch las. Sie lächelte leicht, blätterte eine Seite um und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Buch.

„Wann wirst du zum nächstbesten Lehrer laufen, um mich zu verpetzen?"

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Blaise Zabini. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo ihr Slytherins euch versteckt", kommentierte sie, rührte sich aber nicht.

„Willst du mich gar nicht anschwärzen?" fragte Blaise verwirrt und wartete darauf, daß sie sich aufrappelte und nach Professor McGonagall schreiend zur Tür hinausrannte.

„Was? Und mir selber auch Nachsitzen einhandeln? Sei nicht albern. Außerdem, du brichst keine Schulregeln, indem du dich hier aufhältst – jedenfalls nicht, soweit ich weiß – also hab ich keinen Grund, dich zu verraten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Blaise blinzelte. Er kam rasch zu ihr herüber, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr und beugte sich vor.

„Wie kannst du sagen, daß ich keine Regeln breche? Ich bin weit nach dem Ausgehverbot in der Bibliothek, und du auch", sagte er und sah sie an, eine Braue in die Höhe gezogen.

„Es ist verboten, nach der Bettruhe auf den Fluren zu sein, sich in der Bibliothek aufzuhalten nicht", informierte sie gelassen. „Ich hab es in einem der Schülerhandbücher da drüben gefunden." Sie zeigte mit einem Daumen über ihre Schulter.

Blaise lehnte sich zurück. Das war allerdings interessant. Slytherin würde von dieser Information sehr profitieren. Aber er war nicht hier, um sich über Vorschriften zu unterhalten. Er hatte andere Dinge zu tun.

„Interessant", erwiderte er, „unglücklicherweise habe ich noch was anderes vor. Weißt du, wo ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' steht? Ich hab meine Ausgabe verloren."

Sie hielt lächelnd das Buch hoch, das sie las. Auf dem abgenutzten Umschlag stand in verblichenen goldenen Lettern: _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_. Blaise fluchte leise. Jetzt mußte er noch länger warten.

„Du kannst es haben, ich hab es sowieso schon gelesen", sagte sie und reichte ihm das Buch.

„Danke", sagte Blaise, überrascht, daß sie ihm das Buch gab, obwohl sie es noch nicht durch hatte.

„Gern geschehen. Viel Glück auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Filch ist auf dem Kriegspfad, jemand hat Mrs Norris pink gefärbt", warnte sie.

Blaise nickte, wobei seine schwarzen Locken wippten, und verließ die Bibliothek. Seine Mission war beendet. Mit der Hilfe einer Gryffindor, so merkwürdig das war. Und nicht irgendeiner Gryffindor, sondern Hermine Granger, einer der exaktesten Schülerinnen von Hogwarts.

Das war ein Mysterium, das er ein andermal lösen mußte. Im Augenblick war sein vorrangiges Ziel, in die Kerker zurückzukommen, ohne Filch zu begegnen. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als er sich Mrs Norris in Pink vorstellte, während er durch die Schatten der dunklen Flure glitt.

Er hatte fast die Treppe erreicht, die in die Kerker hinunterführte, als er vom anderen Ende des Korridors Schritte näherkommen hörte, und er erstarrte. Er konnte sich nirgends verstecken, und gleichgültig wie schnell er war, er würde es niemals die Treppe hinunter schaffen, bevor Filch ihn fand. Auf dem Flur erwischt zu werden, mit einem Bibliotheksbuch in der Hand, nach der Ausgehsperre, würde ihm mehr als einmal Nachsitzen bescheren.

Während er dastand und überlegte, ob er Filch verhexen und vielleicht damit davonkommen oder lieber seine Strafe akzeptieren sollte, wurde er plötzlich von etwas angesprungen, das ihn in ein an der Wand hängendes Banner stieß, welches unter seinem Gewicht nachgab und ihn gegen die Wand einer kleinen Einbuchtung krachen ließ.

Seine erste Reaktion war zu schreien, aber jemand schlug ihm eine Hand vor den Mund. Sein zweiter Gedanke war, daß Filch von dieser Nische wußte, und daß er ihn finden würde – und seinen Angreifer, wer immer es war. Sein dritter Gedanke war, daß er seinen Angreifer verfluchen sollte, aber er wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt, seine Arme an seine Seiten gepreßt, wodurch sie nutzlos waren.

Etwas wurde über ihn geworfen, und er blickte in Hermine Grangers braune Augen. Sie war diejenige, die ihn an die Wand preßte, mit der Hand über seinem Mund, was verhinderte, daß er etwas sagte oder auch nur zu laut atmete. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der klar besagte, er solle den Mund halten, wenn er nicht sterben wolle, und drehte leicht den Kopf, um nach den Schritten draußen zu horchen.

„Ist da irgend jemand, meine Süße?" fragte Filch, der anscheinend mit seiner Katze redete.

Ein „Miau" antwortete ihm, und die beiden hörten ihn auf ihr Versteck zukommen.

Blaise beobachtete, wie Hermine die Augen schloß und die Lippen wie zum Gebet bewegte. Er wünschte, er könnte es ihr gleichtun, aber sie hatte leider noch immer ihre Hand vor seinem Mund.

Zu seinem Entsetzen zog Filch das Banner zur Seite und sah sie direkt an. Blaise wußte, sie waren erledigt. Aber Filch grummelte nur undeutlich, ließ das Banner zurückfallen und ging mit seiner Katze redend davon.

Hermine lehnte sich zur Seite und beobachtete Filch durch den Spalt zwischen der Wand und dem Banner. Sie hatte ihre Hand immer noch nicht weggenommen. Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus, als Filch um eine Biegung im Korridor verschwand, und erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.

„Gott sei Dank", flüsterte sie.

Blaise versuchte zuzustimmen, biß ihr aber nur beinahe in die Handfläche. Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, bemerkte dann aber ihre Hand, zog sie weg und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

„Komm schon. Wenn wir hier bleiben, wird Filch uns finden", wisperte sie und packte seinen Ärmel.

Zu überrascht, um zu widersprechen, und weil er keine wütende Gryffindor im Nacken haben wollte und ohnehin glaubte, daß es das Beste war, folgte er ihr. Sie zog ihn aus der Nische heraus und den Flur hinunter, während sie sich unablässig umsah und so leise wie möglich atmete.

Blaise bemerkte den sonderbaren, schimmernden Stoff, der sie umhüllte, traute sich aber nicht, danach zu fragen. Er war Zeuge der Ohrfeige gewesen, die sie Draco Malfoy verpaßt hatte, und er wollte nicht auch eine kassieren.

ooOOoo

Sie gingen durch mehrere Flure und einige Treppen hoch und runter. Nach einer Weile wurde Blaise darauf aufmerksam, daß sie im Kreis liefen, zuerst weg vom Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und dann wieder zurück.

Hermine schien zu wissen, wohin sie ging, daher sah Blaise keinen Grund sich zu beschweren, immerhin hatte sie ihn knapp vor Nachsitzen mit Filch bewahrt. Er begann sich allerdings etwas Sorgen zu machen, da sie kein Wort gesprochen hatte, seit sie die Nische verlassen hatten.

Sie gingen gerade durch einen Korridor im oberen Teil des Schlosses, als sie wieder Filch hinter einer Biegung vor sich hin murmeln hörten. Und wieder hatten sie kein Versteck, jedenfalls dachte er das. Hermine sah das jedoch anders.

Sie blieb auf der Stelle stehen und brachte ihn um ein Haar zu Fall, als sie herumwirbelte. Sie schien gefunden zu haben, was sie gesucht hatte, und schleifte ihn auf die Wand zu. Er war todsicher, daß hier nichts gewesen war, als sie vor ein einer Sekunde hier vorbeigekommen waren, aber jetzt war da eine Tür, die Hermine öffnete und ihn hindurchzerrte.

Sie schloß die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, während sie zuhörte, wie Filch den Korridor entlangging, immer noch mit Mrs Norris sprechend. Er näherte sich der Tür, und sie konnten ihn brummeln hören. Er klang sehr nach jemandem, der in St. Mungos' Abteilung für geistige Gesundheit gehörte.

„Diese Tür erkenn ich nicht wieder. Sollen wir das mal untersuchen, meine Süße? Nein, sie ist verschlossen", sagte er, als er am Türknopf rüttelte. Die Tür bewegte sich nicht.

Er ging davon. Sobald seine Schritte verhallt waren, versuchte Hermine, die Tür zu öffnen, aber die rührte sich nicht. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte „Alohomora", aber nichts passierte. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Blaise versuchte sie es erneut. Nichts geschah.

Sie wurde leicht hysterisch und rüttelte am Türknopf, obwohl es nichts brachte, bis sich eine Hand über ihre legte. Sie blickte auf und sah in Blaises blaue Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so daß ihm sein schwarzes Haar in die Augen fiel.

„Nicht. Er könnte dich hören", flüsterte er.

„Verdammt. Warum passiert so was immer mir?" Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich an die Tür, wobei ihr versehentlich der Tarnumhang von den Schultern rutschte und auf dem Boden landete.

Blaise betrachtete ihn und bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben. Er hielt den schimmernden Stoff in den Händen und prüfte ihn gründlich. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und hielt ihn ihr mit einer Hand hin. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, und wartete darauf, daß er Fragen stellte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er schließlich, als er es leid wurde, darauf zu warten, daß sie etwas sagte.

„Ein Tarnumhang", antwortete sie. Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Frag nicht."

Er blinzelte, offensichtlich überrascht, daß sie etwas so Teures besaß, aber er entschied, die Sache nicht weiter zu verfolgen, ließ den Umhang fallen und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, um zu sehen, ob er die Tür aufkriegen konnte. Er konnte nicht. Kein Öffnungszauber funktionierte, ebensowenig wie der Versuch, die Tür mit einer Sicherheitsnadel zu öffnen, eine Fähigkeit, die Hermine dazu veranlaßte, sich zu wundern, was er in seiner Freizeit tat.

Nach einer Weile gab er auf, warf die Sicherheitsnadel mit einem zornigen Blick weg und setzte sich, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Hermine tat es ihm nach und sah ihn neugierig an. Sie hatte ihm vorher nie viel Beachtung geschenkt, da er immer recht verschlossen zu sein schien.

„Wir sitzen hier fest, bis uns jemand vermißt", sprach sie schließlich aus, was er zu äußern gezögert hatte.

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, starrte wütend an die Wände und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Scheiße!"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, als er dem einen Strom von gemurmelten Flüchen folgen ließ, in einer Sprache, die sich nach Französisch anhörte. Sie war nicht sicher. Sie selbst sprach kein Französisch, aber sie hatte es oft genug gehört, um es wiederzuerkennen.

„Kann ich mir das ausleihen?" fragte sie und zeigte auf die Ausgabe von ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts', die er immer noch unter den Arm geklemmt hielt.

„Er starrte sie einen Moment an, gab ihr dann aber das Buch. Sie nahm es und begann, nach jeglicher Erwähnung dieses Raums zu suchen, während sie Blaises Flüchen zuhörte. Sie verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als er wieder die Sprache wechselte und mit den obszöneren Schimpfworten begann, hob aber die Augen nicht von dem Buch.

Sie wußte, sie sollte eigentlich wissen, was dies für ein Raum war, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie war schon einmal hier gewesen, aber sie hatte vergessen weswegen. Ein nagendes Gefühl sagte ihr, daß es wichtig war. Sie blätterte eine Seite um, und ihr Blick fiel auf einen Absatz, der den Raum der Wünsche beschrieb. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich. Hier hatten sie die Treffen mit Dumbledores Armee abgehalten. Sie klappte das Buch wieder zu.

„Ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten", begann sie.

Blaise hob den Kopf und unterbrach seine Tirade für den Augenblick, um ihr zuzuhören.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, daß ich weiß, wo wir sind. Ich weiß auch, wie wir hier rauskommen werden. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, daß sich die Tür nicht öffnen wird, bis um vier Uhr morgens Filchs Runde zu Ende ist", erklärte sie und hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit, für den Fall, daß Blaise wütend werden sollte.

Er wurde wütend. Er starrte sie sprachlos an und fuhr sich dann vor sich hin murmelnd mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er zog eine Uhr aus seiner Tasche und warf einen Blick darauf.

„Du sagst also, daß ich hier drinnen für _vier_ Stunden mit dir festsitze?" fragte er und versuchte, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Sieht so aus." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Toll. Das ist einfach großartig", erwiderte er und warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. „Ich sitze in einem verdammten Schrank fest, mit einer verdammten Gryffindor! Warum konnte ich nicht einmal Glück haben und mit jemandem aus Ravenclaw eingesperrt werden?" Er sprach jetzt zur Decke, offensichtlich verzweifelt.

„Ich hab immer gewußt, daß Slytherins ein bißchen anders sind, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß sie vollkommen verrückt sind. Warum redest du mit der Decke?" fragte sie und hob eine Braue.

„Ach ja? Tief im Inneren ist jeder ein Slytherin. Die Slytherins sind darin nur zufällig besser als die anderen Häuser", gab er zurück.

„Jeder ist ein Slytherin? Ist dir aufgefallen, daß du dich gerade selbst beleidigt hast?" fragte Hermine amüsiert.

„Du sagst „Slytherin" als ob das etwas Schlechtes wäre. Hätte ich die Wahl zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor würde ich mich jederzeit wieder für Slytherin entscheiden. Wenigstens haben wir nicht diesen selbstmörderischen Heldenkomplex", spöttelte Blaise.

„Wenigstens bringen wir Gryffindors uns nicht mit unseren finsteren Plänen in ein frühes Grab", schnappte Hermine.

„Natürlich nicht, Gryffindors könnten könnten nicht mal einen Plan schmieden, der sie aus einem nassen Pappkarton herausbringt!"

„Und unsere Hauskameraden fallen uns nicht in den Rücken." Hermine wechselte das Thema, wenn auch nur leicht.

„Wir erwarten nicht, daß die anderen Slytherins für uns Selbstmord begehen", erwiderte Blaise, womit er auf die Gewohnheit der Gryffindors anspielte, sich für die gute Sache zu opfern.

„Das tun wir auch nicht. Ich kann einen Haufen Idioten, die sich umbringen wollen, nicht aufhalten, oder?" stieß Hermine aus. Sie war wütend auf ihn, er hatte sie an den Tod mehrerer Bekannter erinnert.

„Also gibst du zu, daß ihr Idioten seid?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, ich gebe zu, daß die anderen Idioten sind. Ich bin klug", gab Hermine zurück. Sie begann tatsächlich, sich zu amüsieren.

„Du bist klug? Mhm, und deshalb sitzen wir in einem Schrank fest." Blaise nickte sarkastisch.

„Hey, es ist kein Schrank, das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche! Und wenn du nicht dumm genug gewesen wärst, dich beinah von Filch erwischen zu lassen, dann wären wir gar nicht hier!"

„Ich? Dumm? Du bist diejenige, die mich angesprungen und an die Wand gedrückt hat! Ernsthaft, wenn du mich so dringend wolltest, hättest du einfach fragen können." Blaise grinste.

„Hätte ich jemals zu einem Grad den Verstand verloren, daß ich auch nur daran gedacht hätte, dich zu wollen, dann hätte ich mich im St. Mungos eingesperrt, glaub mir. Und wegen des Anspringens: Niemand verdient Nachsitzen mit Filch. Nicht einmal Malfoy." Hermine schnaubte.

„Mir würden ein paar Leute einfallen, die Nachsitzen mit Filch verdient hätten. Wer geglaubt hat, sich in diesem Raum zu verstecken wäre eine gute Idee, klingt wie ein guter Kandidat." Blaise warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Also wirklich, ich rette dich vor Filch, ich erspare dir das Nachsitzen und verhindere, daß du diverse Hauspunkte für Slytherin verlierst … Was zum Teufel verlangst du von mir?" Sie rollte die Augen.

„Eine Entschuldigung dafür, daß ich gezwungen bin, deine Gegenwart für vier verdammte Stunden zu ertragen, wäre ein guter Anfang", sagte Blaise hoffnungsvoll.

„In deinen Träumen, Junge."

„Ich hasse es, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich träume nicht von dir", antwortete er kopfschüttelnd.

„Gott sei Dank, wenn du das tätest, hätte ich jetzt Albträume." Hermine schauderte.

„Das ist meine Lebensaufgabe", antwortete Blaise mit vor Sarkasmus triefendem Ton. „Ich lebe nur, um dir Albträume zu bereiten.

„Sind wir heute sehr sarkastisch?" fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Nein, denkst du?" entgegnete er. Er lächelte ebenfalls, versuchte es aber zu verbergen.

„Das ist eine Aktivität, zu der ich manchmal mein Gehirn benutze, das ist richtig. Nicht daß du darüber viel wüßtest", schoß sie zurück.

„Nur manchmal? Ich wußte doch, daß an dir irgend etwas merkwürdig ist. Ich frage mich, wie du deine Prüfungen bestanden hast, wenn du nur ab und zu denkst", neckte er.

„Es erstaunt mich, daß du tatsächlich ausreichend Gehirnkapazität hast, um über irgend etwas nachzudenken." Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, bevor sie wieder zur Tür blickte.

„Entgegen der weit verbreiteten Auffassung bist du nicht die Einzige im Schloß, die Verstand hat." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Wenn das wahr ist, dann versteckst du es verdammt gut." Hermine konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Die Wahrheit war, daß sie sich außerordentlich gut unterhielt, obwohl sie mit einem Slytherin in einem Schrank eingesperrt war. Sie zeigte es nicht oft, aber sie hatte einen sarkastischen Sinn für Humor. Eine gute Beleidigung konnte sie ebenso zum Lachen bringen wie ein Witz. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie versuchte, in Zaubertränke nicht aufzufallen. Snape hatte tatsächlich Sinn für Humor, er verbarg es nur gut. Diejenigen um ihn herum zu beleidigen und zu erniedrigen, war seine Art, witzig zu sein.

„Oh, wir sind sehr gute Schauspieler, wußtest du das nicht?" sagte Blaise affektiert.

„Das müßt ihr wohl, niemand kann so dämlich sein."

„Da muß ich widersprechen, Crabbe und Goyle _können_ so blöd sein." Blaise schniefte verächtlich.

„Ich dachte, es wäre nicht möglich, einen IQ in negativen Zahlen zu haben, aber diese beiden haben mir das Gegenteil bewiesen." Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Es ist unmöglich, einen negativen IQ zu haben. Crabbes und Goyles IQs erreichen zusammengenommen eine beeindruckende Drei." Blaise grinste.

„Wirklich? Ich persönlich hätte nie gedacht, daß sie über eine Zwei kommen würden. Ich wette, ihre Mütter sind stolz."

„Das sind sie bestimmt, es ist eine große Leistung für die beiden." Blaise schnaubte wieder, während er versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

„Oh ja. Wie viele ZAGs haben sie doch gleich bekommen? Zwei? Drei?" fragte Hermine, während sie sich insgeheim freute, daß ihn fast zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

„Ich hab sie gefragt, aber sie haben gesagt, daß sie so weit nicht zählen können.

„Das heißt nichts, sie können nicht weiter als bis Drei zählen, ohne durcheinanderzukommen."

Diesmal lachte Blaise. Nur kurz, aber es war ein Lachen, und Hermine fühlte sich danach, vor Freude auf und ab zu hüpfen, weil sie es endlich geschafft hatte, einen Slytherin dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zu lachen, nicht über sie. Während sie hier im Raum der Wünsche auf dem Fußboden saß und mit dem geheimnisvollsten Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin Beleidigungen austauschte, amüsierte sie sich so gut wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.

ooOOoo

Sie hatten sich schon eine ganze Weile gegenseitig beleidigt, als Blaise wieder seine Uhr hervorholte, um nach der Zeit zu sehen. Er steckte sie grinsend wieder in die Tasche und sah Hermine an, die noch immer an der gegenüberliegenden Wand saß.

„Ich fürchte, die Zeit ist um. Würdest du die Tür überprüfen?"

„Seh ich für dich wie eine Hauselfe aus?" konterte sie, sah aber nach der Tür.

„Nein, du bist zu klein", erwiderte Blaise ernsthaft.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, ja?" bat sie grummelnd, lächelte aber, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Jetzt komm schon, Filchs Runden sind zu Ende, aber Snape beginnt seine Kontrollgänge in einer halben Stunde, und dann möchte ich gerne in meinem Schlafsaal sein." Sie sammelte den Tarnumhang auf und warf ihn über sie beide.

Er lachte leise, folgte ihr aber aus der Tür. Sie packte wieder seinen Ärmel und zog ihn Richtung Kerker. Bald standen sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, und Blaise sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Woher genau weißt du, wo der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ist?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und zwinkerte.

„Du hast doch nicht gedacht, daß ich zum ersten Mal nachts draußen war, oder? Außerdem, ein Mädchen muß ein paar Geheimnisse haben", erwiderte sie, bevor sie unter dem Umhang verschwand und ihn scheinbar allein im Flur zurückließ.

„Seltsam", murmelte er, bevor er sich zur Wand umdrehte und das Paßwort nannte. „Draco Dormiens."

Die Wand öffnete sich und enthüllte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er bemerkte nicht, daß Hermine noch im Korridor war und soeben das Slytherin-Paßwort gehört hatte. Sie grinste vor sich hin und begann, die Treppen nach Gryffindor hinaufzusteigen. Dieses Paßwort würde eines Tages vielleicht noch nützlich sein.


	2. Der Ausbruch

**Kapitel 2  
Der Ausbruch**

Die Schale mit Haferbrei sah nach einem äußerst einladenden Kopfkissen aus. Genaugenommen sah im Augenblick alles, was sich nicht bewegte, wie ein einladendes Kissen aus. Berichtigung: Alles, das weich genug war, um ihr nicht den Schädel einzuschlagen, sah wie ein einladendes Kissen aus. Hermine war noch nie in ihrem Leben so müde gewesen. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden aufzubleiben, vier Stunden davon in Gesellschaft eines sarkastischen Slytherin, war definitiv keine gute Idee.

Sie war um halb fünf Uhr morgens zurück im Gryffindor-Turm gewesen und direkt ins Bett gegangen, war aber nicht eingeschlafen, bis irgendwann nach fünf, und da sie während der Schulzeit um viertel vor sechs aufstand, bedeutete das, daß sie insgesamt vierzig Minuten Schlaf gehabt hatte. Sie hatte seit dem Aufstehen jeden angefahren, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, und gerade versuchte sie, nicht mit dem Gesicht zuerst beim Frühstück in ihre Haferbreischüssel zu fallen.

Was sie am meisten ärgerte, war nicht die Tatsache, daß sie für vier Stunden im Raum der Wünsche festgesessen hatte, oder daß sie sich regelmäßig kneifen mußte, nur um wach zu bleiben. Was sie am meisten aufregte, war Blaise Zabini. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, als sie in die Große Halle gekommen war, und er hatte sehr zu ihrem Verdruß wach und gutgelaunt ausgesehen – sofern man einen Slytherin als gutgelaunt oder fröhlich bezeichnen konnte.

Anschließend hatte sie die übrigen Gryffindors angeknurrt und sich gesetzt, um mit Schrecken den Beginn der ersten Stunde zu erwarten, eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins, was nicht gerade ihre Stimmung hob. Sie würde im selben Raum sein wie dieser verdammte Blaise Zabini, und noch dazu in Snapes Unterricht, wo ganz sicher niemand einschlafen wollte, ob nun aus Versehen oder nicht.

Harry und Ron halfen ihr, wach zu bleiben, indem sie ihr hin und wieder Fragen stellten, und sie war ihnen für ihre Mühe dankbar, aber im Moment wollte sie nichts, als wieder schlafen zu gehen. Sie wurde aus ihren Überlegungen, ob sie den Haferbrei als Kissen benutzen sollte, herausgerissen, als Harry ihr auf die Schulter tippte.

„Was?" grummelte sie.

„Zaubertränke, Hermine, es geht gleich los", erinnerte er sie.

Sie nickte, hob ihre Büchertasche auf und folgte ihren beiden besten Freunden aus der Großen Halle, die Treppen hinunter und in die Kerker. Die kalte Luft hier unten weckte sie auf, aber es war nur ungefähr eine Minute vergangen, bevor die Schläfrigkeit zurückkehrte.

Sie marschierten still in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze, Hermine in der Mitte, Harry zu ihrer Linken, Ron rechts von ihr. Bald kamen andere Gryffindors dazu. Die Slytherins kamen immer vornehm zu spät. Hermine hielt ihre Augen auf das Lehrbuch vor sich geheftet und ignorierte alle um sich herum. Nach einer Weile kamen die Slytherins, sowohl der Vorstand des Hauses als auch die Schüler, und der Unterricht begann.

ooOOoo

Sie hatten für die heutige Stunde einen Aufsatz schreiben sollen, und Draco Malfoy wurde herumgeschickt, um sie einzusammeln und zu Snape zu bringen. Er schnappte sich Hermines Pergamentrolle mit einem höhnischen Lächeln, das Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick beantwortete, ließ dann „versehentlich" ihre Rolle zu Boden fallen und ging weiter.

Blaise warf ihr über die Tische hinweg einen Blick zu und bückte sich, um das Pergament aufzuheben. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er in ihre Richtung und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu. Er nickte, grinste sie kurz an, was wahrscheinlich die Slytherin-Version eines Lächelns war, und sah zu Malfoy hinüber.

„Draco!" rief er.

Malfoy drehte sich um und hob eine Braue.

„Du hast das hier fallenlassen", sagte Blaise und warf ihm den Aufsatz durch den Klassenraum zu.

Malfoy blickte finster drein, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Rolle zu fangen und abzugeben. Er konnte sie schlecht noch einmal fallenlassen, während die gesamte Klasse zusah. Das war genau, was Blaise geplant hatte, aber er wußte es besser, als sich das anmerken zu lassen. Und er wußte es besser, als Draco Malfoy zu zeigen, daß er wußte, daß es Hermine Grangers Aufsatz war.

Als Draco sich wieder neben ihn setzte, schenkte er ihm einen bösen Blick und lehnte sich über den Tisch.

„Das war Grangers Aufsatz, Blaise", brummte der Blonde.

Blaise setzte eine überraschte Miene auf, die durch und durch falsch war, und mimte Verwirrung.

„Verdammt. War es? Ich dachte, es wär Millicents", erwiderte er, wobei er versuchte, weder zu interessiert noch zu unbeteiligt zu klingen.

Dinge vor den anderen Slytherins zu verheimlichen war etwas, das selbst die Erstkläßler schnell lernen mußten, und über die Jahre war er darin einer der Besten geworden. Er konnte sogar Snape täuschen, wenn er sich genügend Mühe gab, und das wollte was heißen. Die Siebtkläßler auszutricksen, war einfach im Vergleich. Snape hatte die unangenehme Gewohnheit, schon zu wissen, was man dachte, bevor man es dachte.

Da sie heute keinen Zaubertrank brauten, las Blaise weiter im Lehrbuch und notierte die wichtigeren Informationen auf einer Pergamentrolle. Eine geschäftige Ruhe senkte sich über den Raum, da niemand – nicht einmal Slytherins – in Zaubertränke sprach, wenn er nicht dazu aufgefordert wurde. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Kratzen von Federn, das Knistern von Pergament und das leise Atmen der Schüler im Kerker. Alles in allem war es eine ungewöhnlich friedliche Unterrichtsstunde.

ooOOoo

Es war Mittagszeit, und Hermine war so schnell wie möglich in die Bibliothek geflüchtet. Sie wollte weg von Harry und Ron, die sie darüber ausfragten, warum sie letzte Nacht so spät noch draußen gewesen war, außerdem mußte sie für die UTZs lernen. Sie las ein Buch über komplizierte Heiltränke, eingerollt in einem Sessel im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek, immer noch damit beschäftigt, ihre Augen offenzuhalten.

Jemand, der widerlich gutgelaunt war, setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber. Sie blickte auf und grummelte Blaise etwas zu, der erstaunlich fröhlich zu sein schien für jemanden, der nur etwa eine Stunde Schlaf gehabt hatte. Er las in einem dünnen, grünen Buch mit goldenen Lettern auf dem Einband: _Hélas, j'ai transfiguré mes pieds_. Der Autor war ein gewisser Malecrit.

„Schon gegessen?" fragte er heiter.

„Nein, ich wollte nicht über dem verdammten Essen einschlafen", schnappte sie. Sie klang extrem müde, sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren.

„Das wär mal ein Anblick gewesen." Blaise grinste.

„Halt die Klappe", fauchte sie. „Danke für dir Hilfe mit dem Aufsatz", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Mmh? Ach das. Keine Ursache." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie nickte und kehrte zu dem Versuch zurück, gleichzeitig zu lesen und zu schlafen. Zumindest im Augenblick sah sie tatsächlich die Buchstaben auf der Seite, während sie zur gleichen Zeit etwas von dem Schlaf nachholte, den sie letzte Nacht verloren hatte.

Sie saßen schweigend da, lasen still und ignorierten sich mehr oder weniger vollkommen. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, daß das Mittagessen längst vorbei war, aber da Hermine anschließend eine Freistunde hatte, machte es nicht viel. Ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden nach dem Mittagessen wurden sie jedoch unterbrochen. Von Draco Malfoy, der in die Bibliothek gerauscht kam, als würde sie ihm gehören.

„Blaise!" raunzte er. „Du bist eine halbe Stunde zu spät zu Arithmantik."

Blaise blickte auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Er legte das Buch auf den Tisch, stand auf und sah Draco an.

„Ich war in mein Buch vertieft." Er zuckte die Schultern.

Aber Draco hörte ihm nicht zu. Er hatte Hermine erkannt und setzte sein spöttischstes Grinsen auf.

„Was machst du hier, Schlammblut? Suchst du nach einer Möglichkeit, bei deinen Tests zu betrügen? Das sähe dir ähnlich. Niemand kann so gute Zensuren haben, ohne zu betrügen. Oder es ist was anderes. Sag mal, Schlammblut, hast du dich jemals angeboten?" fragte er so beleidigend wie möglich. Und er hatte Erfolg, sogar Blaise zuckte zusammen.

Hermine sah buchstäblich rot. Sie schlug ihr Buch auf den Tisch, stand so schnell auf, daß ihr Sessel hintenüber kippte, und packte Malfoy bei seiner Krawatte, wobei sie ihn beinah erwürgte.

„Hör gut zu, Malfoy. Ich hab deine Andeutungen satt, und dieser letzte Kommentar war sogar unter deinem Niveau. Es ist mir nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, so etwas zu tun, und selbst wenn es das wäre, hätte ich es sicher nicht getan. Und Malfoy, wenn ich je wieder höre, wie du mich „Schlammblut" nennst, werde ich dafür sorgen, daß nur noch dein Zahnarzt dich identifizieren kann", knurrte sie.

„Laß los, verdammt!" Malfoy versuchte, sich von ihr befreien. „Blaise, hast du nicht vor, mir zu helfen?" fragte er verzweifelt.

Blaise sah nur zu ihm hinüber, dann zu Hermine und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Was kann ich sagen, Draco? Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht. Das war ein Tiefschlag", antwortete er. „Und jetzt komm, wir müssen zum Arithmantikunterricht." Er packte Draco an der Schulter und schleifte ihn aus der Bibliothek hinaus.

Er riskierte ein Zwinkern über die Schulter, bevor er und sein reichlich geschockter Hauskamerad durch die Türen der Bibliothek verschwanden. Hermine sank in einen Sessel. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie über Blaises Rettungsaktion lachen oder über Malfoys Anspielungen weinen sollte. Sie entschied sich, im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum weiterzulesen, lieh das Buch aus und ging davon.

ooOOoo

Blaise versuchte, Dracos mißtrauische Blicke auf dem Weg zu Professor Vektors Klassenraum zu ignorieren, während er seine Hausaufgaben durchsah, um zu überprüfen, ob er etwas falschgemacht hatte. Er wußte, er hätte in der Bibliothek lieber den Mund halten sollen, aber sein Temperament hatte die Oberhand gewonnen, und er hatte seine Zunge einfach nicht halten können. Natürlich würde es höllisch schwer werden, da jetzt wieder rauszukommen, da er Hermine Granger unter keinen Umständen „Schlammblut" nennen wollte – hauptsächlich weil er dieses Wort nie benutzte, denn seine Eltern waren Muggeln gegenüber ziemlich tolerant. Aber er würde sich schon irgendwie rauswinden.

„Was zum Teufel hast du gerade gemacht, Blaise? Hast du die Schlammblut-Gryffindor verteidigt?" fragte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Ich hab sie nicht verteidigt, Draco, ich habe lediglich Tatsachen festgestellt. Das war ein Schlag unter der Gürtellinie, sogar für dich." Blaise zuckte die Schultern, wußte aber, er würde sich etwas Besseres einfallen lassen müssen als das.

„War es nicht! Es war gerechtfertigt. Kein Schlammblut sollte bessere Zensuren haben als ein reinblütiger Zauberer! Sie muß irgendwas machen, um sie zu verbessern!" brüllte Draco.

Wieder einmal verlor Blaise die Beherrschung, und da keine Bibliothekarin hier war, die ihn hinauswerfen konnte, weil er zu laut war, gab er sich nicht einmal Mühe, leise zu sprechen.

„Um Himmels Willen, Draco, du warst kurz davor, sie zu beschuldigen, mit Snape zu schlafen! Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei _dir_ ist, aber ich würde das meinem ärgsten Feind nicht antun. Sie lernt, Draco, sie lernt. Das ist alles, was ich auch tue, und falls es dir entgangen ist, ich bin Zweitbester in unserem Jahrgang, nach Hermine!" Blaise schrie fast. „Es ist mir egal, ob du mit ihr verfeindet bist, und es ist mir egal, ob sie eine Gryffindor ist. Einige Dinge sagt man einfach nicht, und das war so eine Sache!"

„Aber dieses Schlammblut …", begann Draco, offenkundig völlig verblüfft.

„Nicht! Hör einfach auf, ja? Meine Schwester ist mit einem Muggel verheiratet, wenn du also dieses Wort sagst, dann beleidigst du meine Nichte und meinen Neffen, und ich will dich so was nicht sagen hören, verstanden?" sagte Blaise. Er war wieder ruhiger, aber immer noch verärgert.

„Entschuldige, ich dachte nicht …" sagte Draco, aber er wurde erneut von Blaise unterbrochen.

„Es ist offensichtlich, daß du das nicht hast, tu's nur nicht noch mal. Laß uns zu Arithmantik gehen." Blaise sah ihn nicht an.

Dracos Worte hatten ihn geärgert. Er hatte niemals irgend jemanden „Schlammblut" genannt, nicht einmal bevor seine Schwester geheiratet hatte. Seine Eltern waren sehr gegen Voldemort gewesen, wie sehr sie auch Slytherins waren. Aber das war nicht, was ihn am meisten geärgert hatte. Es war die Tatsache, daß Dracos Worte an Hermine Granger gerichtet gewesen waren.

Draco hatte kein Recht, so über sie zu reden. Er wußte überhaupt nichts über sie. Zugegeben, er auch nicht, aber immerhin wußte er mehr als Draco, und das gab ihm ein Recht, sich angegriffen zu fühlen. Das war jedenfalls, was er sich selbst sagte. Er sollte der einzige sein, dem es gestattet war, sie zu beleidigen, und es gefiel ihm nicht, wenn jemand anders, wie Draco, es tat. Nichts davon war logisch, aber ihm war im Moment nicht nach Logik.

ooOOoo

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie den Tag hinter sich gebracht hatte, aber als sie schließlich ins Bett fiel, schlief sie umgehend ein. Ihre Freunde hüteten sich, ihren Schlaf zu stören, da sie schon schrecklich genug gewesen war, solange sie wach gewesen war. Hätten sie sie aus ihrem langersehnten und dringend nötigen Schlaf gerissen, hätte Hermine sie in Grund und Boden verhext.

Der Tag war verwirrend gewesen, und das war noch milde ausgedrückt. Sie war vor Malfoy verteidigt worden – von Blaise, der selbst ein Slytherin war. Sie hatte Gerüchte gehört, daß Blaise nicht lange nach dem Vorfall lautstark mit Malfoy aneinandergeraten war, und daß Malfoy sich danach ein wenig besser benommen hatte. Sie war natürlich überrascht gewesen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob sie irgend etwas mit dieser Unterhaltung zu tun gehabt hatte.

Es war erstaunlich, wie vier Stunden in Blaise Zabinis Gesellschaft ihre Einstellung gegenüber den Slytherins im allgemeinen und Blaise im Besonderen verändern konnten. Sie stellte fest, daß sie die Slytherins erträglicher fand als gewöhnlich; Draco Malfoy war da allerdings eine Ausnahme, eine große. Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, daß sie ihn zu einem gewissen Grad immer geringschätzen würde.

Blaise war irgendwie anders. Sie machte sich nicht vor, daß er nett war, nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen, aber er schien etwas leichter zugänglich zu sein als der Rest der Slytherins. Nicht, daß das schwer gewesen wäre. Ein Slytherin hätte einem eher den Kopf abgerissen, als mit einem zu reden.

Blaise war nicht nett, er war ein sarkastischer Bastard, der klüger war, als gut für ihn war, und er schien es zu genießen, Leute zu beleidigen, einfach weil er es für witzig hielt. Nichts davon war „nett", aber es machte ihr irgendwie Spaß, seinen kleinen Beleidigungen zuzuhören, und bis zu einem gewissen Grade fand sie sie lustig. Es war seltsam und wahrscheinlich falsch, aber im Augenblick war es ihr egal, und sie bezweifelte, daß sich das je ändern würde.

Sie hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, aber der Sprechende Hut hatte es nicht leicht gehabt, sie einem Haus zuzuordnen. Sie hatte die Wahl gehabt zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, aber für einen Moment hatte der Hut gemeint, sie hätte gut nach Slytherin gepaßt, wäre sie reinblütig gewesen. Sie hatte diesen Gedanken nun für fast sieben Jahre verdrängt, aber plötzlich schien es passend zu sein. Es wäre jedenfalls unterhaltsamer gewesen. Die Gryffindors hatten einen ziemlich platten Sinn für Humor.

Sie hatte sich immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt, selbst als sie sich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet hatte. Die beiden waren die perfekten Gryffindors: Sie brachen Schulregeln, ohne Angst, erwischt zu werden, sie waren immer bereit, Verantwortung für andere zu übernehmen, sie sagten immer die Wahrheit. Sie war nicht so. Meistens plante sie ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge im Voraus, damit sie nicht erwischt wurde, sie übernahm Verantwortung für andere, fand aber, daß die das auch selbst konnten, und sie log häufiger als die meisten, machmal nur, um ihre Haut zu retten, und machmal die eines anderen.

Zugegeben, Harry und Ron hatten gelogen, aber auf die korrekte Gryffindor-Art, das heißt, sie waren nicht damit davongekommen. Sie war fast immer mit ihren Lügen durchgekommen. Und sonderbarerweise machte sie das stolz. Sie war immer eine Besserwisserin gewesen, immer da, um andere rauszuholen und sicherzustellen, daß sie nicht erwischt wurden. Jetzt hatte sie endlich etwas, das sie nicht mit Harry und Ron teilen mußte.

Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihr Kissen und lächelte im Schlaf. Jedwede Entdeckungen konnten bis morgen warten.

ooOOoo

Draco war seit Blaises Ausbruch sehr still gewesen und saß jetzt in einer Ecke, wo er offensichtlich wegen irgend etwas schmollte. Blaise beobachtete ihn, kehrte aber sofort zu seinem Buch zurück, sobald er sicher war, daß der Blonde nichts Unüberlegtes tun würde.

Er hatte Hermine seit dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek nicht mehr gesehen, aber er bezweifelte nicht, daß Dracos Verhalten sie getroffen hatte. Er beschloß, zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr darüber zu reden, sobald er die Gelegenheit hatte. Er würde erklären, daß er mit Draco geredet hatte, und daß er ihn in der Luft zerfetzen würde, sollte er so etwas noch einmal tun.

Er ertappte sich, als er den Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht hatte. Das konnte er nicht tun, es würde sich zu sehr danach anhören als würde er sie beschützen wollen, und es würde mehr als ein bißchen falsch klingen. Er würde es anders formulieren müssen, aber er würde sichergehen, daß Draco etwas wie das nicht wiederholte. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber Dracos Wortwahl hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Hoffentlich würde er zweimal überlegen, bevor er dieses Wort noch einmal benutzte.

Draco blickte erschrocken auf, als Blaise sein Buch zuschlug und in seinen Schlafsaal hinaufging. Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden war eine Menge passiert, und er brauchte etwas Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten.

Anscheinend hatte er genaugenommen eine neue Nichtfreundin gewonnen, aber immerhin jemanden aus Gryffindor, der ihn nicht schon bei seinem Anblick umbringen würde. Das war wirklich etwas Seltenes, wenn man in Slytherin war. Und Hermine Granger gehörte nicht zu den Gryffindors, die Slytherins gewöhnlich tolerierte, was es nur zu einem größeren Triumph machte. Nicht daß ihn das sonderlich interessierte. Es wäre nett, sie auf seiner Seite zu haben, sollte sie jemals wütend werden, aber wenn sie das nicht war, tja, wen störte es?

Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte auf den Boden. Vielleicht wäre es ein Verlust? Aber sie konnten nicht direkt Freunde sein, oder? Sie hatte Potter und Weasley, die den Slytherins alles andere als wohlgesinnt waren. Und außerdem, _eine_ Unterhaltung bewies gar nichts. Es war nicht mal eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung gewesen, sie hatten sich gegenseitig beleidigt und nur Pausen gemacht, um Luft zu holen.

Nein, er würde morgen darüber nachdenken müssen. Normalerweise waren Sachen wie diese kein großes Problem.


	3. Weihnachtsgeschenke und Erklärungen

**Kapitel 3**  
**Weihnachtsgeschenke und lange Erklärungen**

Einige Tage vergingen, und Draco schien dazugelernt zu haben. Er beschimpfte die Muggelgeborenen nicht halb so oft wie gewöhnlich. Blaise stellte mit Befriedigung fest, daß Draco seine Lektion gelernt hatte, und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Arbeit. Die Weihnachtsferien rückten näher, und es hatte den Anschein, als würden die Lehrer ihnen noch mehr Arbeit aufladen als sonst, ganz so als würden sie über die Ferien alles vergessen, was sie gelernt hatten.

Drei Tage bevor er für die Ferien nach Hause zurückkehrte, wagte Blaise sich wieder in die Bibliothek, diesmal bei Tageslicht. Er brachte ein paar der Bücher zurück, die er sich bei früheren Gelegenheiten ausgeliehen hatte, und da Madame Pince eine Menge mit all den anderen Schülern zu tun hatte, die Bücher zurückgaben, wies sie ihm die Regale, in die die Bücher gehörten, damit er sie selbst zurückstellen konnte.

Daher wanderte er gerade zwischen den Regalen herum, als er hörte, wie Hermine mit Potter und Weasley sprach. Er stellte ‚Leben und Gewohnheiten von Caradoc Dearborn' zurück ins Regal und lauschte.

„Komm schon, Hermine, es sind nur noch drei Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Bitte komm mit raus aus der Bibliothek", flehte Weasley.

„Nein, Ron, ich muß noch ein paar Sachen zu Ende machen", erklärte Hermine geduldig.

„Bitte? Nur dieses eine Mal?" fragte Potter.

Blaise grinste und ging um das Regal herum zu den Dreien hinüber, wobei er immer noch einen ziemlich hohen Stapel Bücher in den Armen balancierte. Wie er erwartet hatte, standen Potter und Weasley je auf einer Seite von Hermines Stuhl und versuchten sie zu überreden, zu Gott weiß was mitzukommen. Sie sah verzweifelt aus, aber schon etwas resigniert, als hätte sie schon aufgegeben, was für ein Schicksal auch immer sie erwartete.

Ohne weitere Umschweife ließ er all seine Bücher auf den Tisch fallen, an dem sie saß, und sie landeten mit einem befriedigenden, wiederhallenden Knall. Potter, Weasley und Hermine schraken zusammen, aber als sie ihn erkannten, entspannte Hermine sich wieder und hob nur eine Augenbraue. Potter und Weasley allerdings fuhren zornig auf, als würden sie erwarten, daß er mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf sie lossprang.

Er nickte ihnen zu, hob eines der Bücher auf und begann, den Platz zu suchen, an den er es stellen sollte. Er schob es ins korrekte Regal und kehrte zum Tisch zurück, wo er bemerkte, daß Potter und Weasley ihn noch immer anstarrten.

„Was ist?" fragte er und zog eine Braue hoch.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Weasley.

„Ich bringe Bücher zurück. Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Blaise zwang sich, nicht zu sarkastisch zu sein, da Weasley für sein hitziges Temperament bekannt war und außerdem einen harten Schlag hatte.

„Das hab ich nicht gemeint. Was machst du _hier_, an _diesem_ Tisch?" betonte Weasley.

„Ron", begann Hermine.

„Nein, ich denke, er verdient eine Antwort." Blaise hob seine Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen. „Weasley, wie ich schon gesagt habe bringe ich Bücher zurück, und da die meisten der Bücher, die ich zurückbringe, aus dieser Abteilung der Bibliothek sind, bin ich hierher gekommen. Ich habe die Bücher auf diesen Tisch gelegt, weil kein anderer Tisch in der Nähe ist und Madame Pince mich in einer Streichholzschachtel zum Krankenflügel schicken würde, würde ich auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, die Bücher auf dem Boden abzulegen, egal wie kurzfristig. Und da sie …" Er zeigte auf Hermine. „… vernünftig ist, wenn es um Bücher geht, sehe ich nicht, warum sie etwas dagegen haben sollte, daß ich diesen speziellen Tisch benutze."

„Ist mir egal, was sie denkt, ich will, daß du verschwindest!" Weasley brüllte fast.

Blaise ignorierte ihn gnädig und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. Hermine wirkte leicht verärgert über die Bemerkung ihres rothaarigen Freundes. Als Weasley um den Tisch herumkam und ihn am Revers packte, konnte Blaise ihn allerdings nicht länger ignorieren. Er sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue, immer noch eines der Bücher in der Hand.

Er war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Weasley und konnte daher gelassen auf ihn hinabsehen. Er zog erneut eine Augenbraue nach oben, weil er wußte, daß es nicht nur Weasley, sondern auch Potter, ärgern würde. Im Moment konnte er dem Drang, gefährlich zu leben, nicht widerstehen.

„Es ist dir egal, was ich denke, ja, Ronald Weasley?" unterbrach Hermine seinen Gedankengang. Ihr Tonfall klang absolut tödlich.

Blaise lächelte. Er hätte jetzt nicht in Weasleys Haut stecken wollen. Weasley sah nervös aus, sein Blick huschte unsicher zu dem anderen Gryffindor.

„Ich, ähm, ich hab das nicht so gemeint, wie es sich angehört hat, Hermine. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich, das ist alles", meinte Weasley.

„Du glaubst also außerdem, ich könnte nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen?" Hermines Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Ja, äh, ich meine nein, natürlich nicht", begann Weasley, aber er wurde von Potter unterbrochen.

„Er hat's nicht so gemeint, Hermine. Er ist heute nur ein großer Bruder mit einem übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt. Er hat Ginny heute morgen einen Vortag darüber gehalten, daß sie sich die Zähne putzen sollte. Komm, Ron. Hermine kann später nachkommen, wenn sie noch zu tun hat", sagte Potter. Blaise bemerkte, daß Potter sich über seine Freunde zu amüsieren schien.

Potter mußte so was wahrscheinlich andauernd machen, wenn man bedachte, wie oft Hermine und Weasley sich stritten. Seine größte Sorge galt im Augenblick allerdings Weasley, der immer noch nicht seinen Kragen losgelassen hatte. Er fühlte sich entschieden unwohl.

„Weasley, wenn du so freundlich wärst." Er machte eine Geste auf sein Hemd.

Weasley ließ von ihm ab und folgte Potter aus der Bibliothek, aber nicht bevor er ihm einen „Sei-bloß-vorsichtig-Blick" zugeworfen hatte, was Blaise dazu veranlaßte, ein leises Lachen zu unterdrücken, daß hervorzubrechen drohte.

„Bastard mit überdimensionalem Beschützerinstinkt, was?" Blaise fuhr fort, seine Bücher zu sortieren.

Hermine ob eine Augenbraue, als sie von ihrem Buch aufblickte, und sah zu, wie er einen schweren Band in ein bereits überfülltes Regal zwängte.

„Überdimensionaler Beschützerinstinkt – ja, Bastard – nein. Seine Eltern waren rechtmäßig verheiratet, als er geboren wurde", erwiderte sie.

Blaise schnaubte, wie um ihren Kommentar zu ignorieren, und begann den Stapel durchzugehen, den Draco ihm aufgeladen hatte, bevor er zur Bibliothek gegangen war.

„Ich habe auf seine Persönlichkeit referiert, nicht seine Abstammung", entgegnete er.

„Halt die Klappe", schlug Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick vor.

„Das war ein außerordentlich lahmer Konter, sogar für dich, Hermine", bemerkte er. „Hey, sieh dir das an. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wofür Draco dieses Buch gebraucht hat."

Er hielt einen dünnen Band hoch, auf dessen Umschlag die Worte „Warum ich es gerne mit Mädchen mache" standen. Hermine blickte mürrisch drein und blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Buch um.

„Seit wann nennst du mich „Hermine", Baldrick?" gab sie zurück.

„Seit ich vier Stunden mit dir in einem verdammten Schrank eingesperrt war." Er grinste und ignorierte, wie sie ihn betitelt hatte.

„Und ich soll dich dann also Blaise nennen?" fragte sie.

Er hatte ehrlich nicht beabsichtigt, sie mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, es war ihm einfach herausgerutscht, aber jetzt fühlte es sich richtig an. Er grinste wieder. Wenn die Slytherins ihn jetzt hören könnten, wie er locker mit einer Gryffindor scherzte, sie würden ihn ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen.

„Solange du mich nicht „Baldrick" nennst, oder was immer das war." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, als er feststellte, daß es ihm eigentlich nichts ausmachte. „Was sollte das übrigens heißen?"

„Unbedeutende Muggel-Referenz." Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Wenn du sicher bist", erwiderte Blaise gleichgültig und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich sicher. Ich bin muggelgeboren, du Trottel", murmelte sie, bevor sie wieder eine Seite umblätterte.

Der Gang war ruhig für den Großteil der Stunde, die er brauchte, um alle Bücher in die richtigen Regale zu stellen, und der seltsame Frieden, der dort herrschte, wurde nicht einmal von Mrs Norris' plötzlichen Erscheinen gestört.

ooOOoo

Harry und Ron hatten sie endlich aus der Bibliothek herausbekommen und sie sogar dazu gebracht, an ihrer jährlichen Schneeballschlacht teilzunehmen. Sie fuhr über Weihnachten nach Hause, während die beiden hierblieben, und sie wollte ihre letzten Tage in Hogwarts so gut wie möglich nutzen.

Als der letzte Tag kam, saß Hermine zwischen ihren beiden besten Freunden, lachte und tauschte Geschenke mit ihnen, von denen die beiden schworen, daß sie sie erst am Weihnachtsabend öffnen würden. Sie machten es jedes Jahr so, es sei denn sie waren alle im Fuchsbau, wo sie die Weihnachtsgeschenke am richtigen Tag tauschten.

„Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Geschenk, Hermine", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, das wird es. Ich frage mich, welche Buchhandlung es dieses Jahr ist." Sie grinste ebenfalls, und Ron und Harry sahen leicht schuldig aus. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatten sie ihr jeweils für so viel Geld, wie sie gerade entbehren konnten, Gutscheine geschenkt.

Harry war dabei, etwas zu sagen, aber er schloß den Mund wieder, als er über Hermines Schulter schaute. Tatsächlich verstummten alle Gryffindors, als sie hinter Hermine blickten. Sie sah die anderen fragend an, aber da niemand etwas sagte, drehte sie sich um, um nachzusehen, was sie zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl.

Vom Slytherin-Tisch kam Blaise Zabini. Er sah aus, als ginge er jeden Tag zum Gryffindor-Tisch, als wäre das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er hatte ein eingewickeltes Päckchen in der Hand, etwa so lang wie sein Unterarm und dreimal so breit. Hermine hob eine Braue, und er zwinkerte ihr fast unmerklich zu. Er setzte sich neben sie, auf das schmale Stückchen Bank zwischen ihr und Harry, wodurch er beinahe auf ihrem Schoß saß, und reichte ihr das Päckchen. Er schien die finsteren Blicke von den übrigen Schülern nicht zu bemerken.

Sie nahm das Päckchen mit gehobener Augenbraue an und begann, die Verpackung abzureißen, nachdem sie Blaise einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Er nickte, und schon bald hatte sie das Geschenkpapier entfernt. Im Innern befand sich ein Pappkarton, braun und sehr feucht, aber durch irgendein Wunder zusammengehalten.

„Du hast mir einen nassen Karton besorgt, wie reizend. Auf eine sehr, sehr befremdliche Art", sagte sie und sah ihn unsicher an, als es sie plötzlich wie ein Blitz traf. Sie wußte genau, woher er die Idee hatte. „Oh, warte. Du hast einen sehr schrägen Sinn für Humor, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich." Er grinste und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Aber ich muß los, meine Eltern warten."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich aus der Mitte der Gryffindors und ging auf die Tür zu. Hermine warf ihm einen düsteren Blick nach. Aus dem Karton in ihrer Hand tropfte langsam Wasser auf ihren Pullover herunter. Dann schlich sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht, und sie wandte sich zu Harry um, der bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zurückschreckte.

„Es ist Zeit für die Revanche", verkündete sie und steckte die Schachtel in ihre Tasche, als sie ein Buch hervorholte und Blaise nachlief.

Harry und die restlichen Gryffindors sahen sie mit wachsendem Schrecken gehen. Wenn Hermine diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, dann plante sie etwas, das für das Opfer ihres Plans ziemlich böse enden würde.

ooOOoo

Sie holte Blaise draußen in der Eingangshalle ein. Er stand bei der Tür, mit einem Mann, der unverkennbar sein Vater war. Das gleiche leicht gewellte Haar und die gleichen leuchtend blauen Augen, wenngleich sein Vater hellere Haare hatte. Sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich, obwohl Blaise größer war als sein Vater. Sie waren gerade im Gehen begriffen, daher rannte sie durch die Halle.

„Hey, Blaise, warte einen Moment!" rief sie.

Er drehte sich um, erkannte sie und zuckte leicht zusammen. Er schien zu wissen, daß sie wütend war, weil er sie reingelegt hatte, aber er wartete mit gehobener Braue, um sich ihr zu stellen. Sie kam vor ihm zu einem quietschenden Halt, und er wartete, bis sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Sie drückte ihm das Buch, das sie bei sich trug, in die Hände.

„Bitte", sagte sie, noch immer etwas atemlos.

Er sah sie an, dann den Umschlag des Buches. _Wie man seine Füße zurückverwandelt – Wenn Zaubersprüche schiefgehen_ stand dort in eleganten grünen Buchstaben. Er hob die andere Braue. Warum gab sie ihm ein Buch über Verwandlung? Augenblick, das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, als sie explodiert war und Malfoy attackiert hatte, hatte einen französischen Titel gehabt, der übersetzt bedeutete „Oh nein, ich habe meine Füße verwandelt".

„Also gut, jetzt bin ich überzeugt, daß du eine getarnte Slytherin bist", sagte er grinsend.

„Schhh, verrat's ihnen nicht", erwiderte sie und legte einen Finger an die Lippen, während sie sich umsah. „Lebend werden die mich nie kriegen!"

Sie grinste wie eine Wahnsinnige. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich zu seinem Vater um, sah sie aber weiterhin an, während er ziemlich zögerlich lächelte.

„Vater, könntest du bitte eine Eule nach St. Mungos schicken und ihnen mitteilen, daß eine der Insassinnen aus der Abteilung für kriminelle Geisteskranke ausgebrochen ist."

„Hey, ein guter Zug verdiente eine gute Antwort." Hermine grinste und tätschelte ihm den Kopf – etwas, das sie nur auf Zehenspitzen bewerkstelligen konnte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Damit wandte sie sich von Blaise und seinem Vater ab und ging in Richtung Große Halle davon. Blaise drehte das Buch in seiner Hand um, als sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.

„Ich will verdammt sein", murmelte er. „Sie hat sich tatsächlich gerächt."

„Gerächt wofür?" fragte sein Vater.

„Eine lange Geschichte, Vater, eine lange Geschichte. Es beginnt alles mit der Bibliothek", erwiderte er.

„Nun, sie hat gesagt, ein guter Zug verdient eine gute Antwort, also was hast du ihr gegeben?" fragte sein Vater interessiert.

„Einen nassen Karton", antwortete Blaise und bewunderte seine Fähigkeit, keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Einen nassen Karton", wiederholte sein Vater. „Blaise, du mußt noch sehr, sehr viel lernen."

„Wenn du meinst, Vater." Blaise grinste.

Und die beiden gingen hinaus, Blaise mit dem Buch unter dem Arm und ziemlich amüsiert. Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf als wisse er nicht, was er mit seinem Sohn machen sollte.

ooOOoo

Hermine setzte sich mit einem boshaften Grinsen auf ihren Platz in der Großen Halle. Sie wußte, daß Blaise es nicht leicht haben würde, seinem Vater _das_ zu erklären. Hoffentlich würde er es sogar zweimal erklären müssen, das wäre die perfekte Rache an einem Slytherin, den Meistern, wenn es darum ging, sich um Erklärungen zu drücken.

Die Gryffindors schenkten ihr neugierige und mehr als ein bißchen furchtsame Blicke, aber sie beachtete sie nicht. Sie spekulierten zweifellos darüber, ob Blaise ihr fester Freund war oder nicht, was nur bewies, wie dämlich sie waren. _Wäre_ Blaise ihr fester Freund, dann hätte er ihr mit Sicherheit weder einen nassen Pappkarton zu Weihnachten geschenkt noch hätte sie gesagt, daß sie sich an ihm rächen würde.

„Hermine, was war das?" fragte Ron zögerlich, als hätte er Angst, sie würde in die Luft gehen.

„Was war was, Ron?" fragte sie zurück und gab sich ahnungslos.

„Was hat dieser Slytherin an unserem Tisch gemacht?" fragte er.

„Er hat mir einen Karton gegeben, mein Weihnachtsgeschenk, was das beste Geschenk ist, das man von ihm erwarten kann. Ich dachte, du könntest sehen mit deinem hübschen Paar Augen. Hast du ihn nicht gesehen?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich hab ich das, aber darum geht's nicht! Warum zum Teufel gibt er dir ein Geschenk?" Ron schrie jetzt beinah.

„Weil er ein unerträglicher, raffinierter, sarkastischer Bastard mit einem stark verdrehten Sinn für Humor ist." Hermine lächelte süßlich. „Und jetzt wo deine Neugier befriedigt ist, kannst du dich wieder um dein Frühstück kümmern und in Ruhe essen."

Ron und Harry sahen sie unsicher an, aber sie taten, was sie sagte, denn sie wußten, daß sie wütend werden würde, wenn sie sie zu sehr damit bedrängten. Und dies war sicherlich einer der Momente, wo es besser war, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, bevor sie die Beherrschung verlor und sie womöglich verfluchte.

Hermine stocherte gedankenverloren in ihrem Essen. Sie würde heute nach Hause fahren und über Weihnachten bleiben. Zwei Wochen ohne Unterricht. Zwei Wochen, bevor sie Blaise Zabini zu Tode ärgern konnte, wie es in den letzten beiden Tagen ihre Gewohnheit gewesen war. Irgendwie würde sie es vermissen. Es war merkwürdig, das mußte sie zugeben, aber irgendwie hatte es Spaß gemacht, ihn zu beleidigen und zu wissen, daß er sich nicht zu angegriffen fühlen würde um zu lachen.

Sie lächelte. Vielleicht würde sie ihm in den Ferien einen langen Brief über nichts Besonderes schreiben, nur um ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, ihn zu fragen, wie es seinen Füßen ging. Das würde sie ihn nie vergessen lassen.


	4. Kriegserklärungen

**Kapitel 4**  
**Kriegserklärungen**

Die Taschen landeten mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden, obwohl nicht viel darinnen war. Hermine streckte die Arme über den Kopf und gähnte leicht. Der Weg nach King's Cross war anstrengend gewesen.

„Mum, Dad, ich bin zu Hause!" rief sie.

Der Zug hatte Hogwarts gleich nach dem Frühstück verlassen, und sie hatte die Stunden, die die Reise dauerte, damit verbracht, ihre Rache an Blaise zu planen. Bislang waren ihr ungefähr zwanzig Möglichkeiten eingefallen, einschließlich der Idee, ihm eine Eule mit einem detaillierten Bericht über ihre Weihnachtsferien zu schicken, und seine Slytherin-Krawatte in die Gryffindor-Farben umzuändern.

Ihre Mutter streckte ihren Kopf aus der Küche und lächelte, als sie ihre Tochter erblickte. Hermine kam ihr die letzten paar Schritte entgegen und umarmte sie fest.

„Hi, Mum. Es ist so schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein." Sie lächelte.

„Es ist schön, dich hier zu haben, Sonnenschein. Geh nur schon hoch in dein Zimmer, ich bring deine Taschen mit", erwiderte ihre Mutter.

„Wo ist Dad?" fragte Hermine, während sie sich in der Küche umsah, wo ihr Vater meistens zu finden war.

„Oh, er muß etwas abholen, bevor er nach Hause kommt", erklärte ihre Mutter.

„In Ordnung." Hermine lächelte und begann, die Treppen hochzusteigen.

Wie sehr sie Hogwarts auch liebte, es war immer wundervoll, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Und außerdem hatte sie zu Hause wesentlich mehr Privatsphäre, was gut war, wenn sie Blaise ein paar Streiche spielen wollte.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, holte ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder hervor und begann zu schreiben. Wenn der Brief lang und ausführlich werden sollte, mußte sie jetzt gleich anfangen.

_Meine Weihnachtsferien, von Hermine Granger_

_ Gewidmet Blaise „Baldrick" Zabini_

Sie hielt inne und betrachtete, was sie geschrieben hatte. Ihn „Baldrick" zu nennen, ging vielleicht etwas zu weit, aber das Hauptziel dieser Übung war schließlich, ihn zu Tode zu nerven. Sie grinste hinterhältig und begann mit einer schrecklich langen und übermäßig genauen Beschreibung ihrer Ferien.

ooOOoo

Blaise ließ sich in einen der Sessel in der Familienbibliothek fallen und schloß die Augen. Er war ehrlich erschöpft. Sein Vater war ihm jeden Schritt des Heimweges wegen Hermine auf die Nerven gegangen, und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihm in absehbarer Zeit eine Pause gönnen.

Und wenn sein Vater schon schlimm gewesen war, dann würden seine Mutter und seine Schwester unendlich viel schlimmer sein. Er öffnete ein Auge, betrachtete das Buch in seinem Schoß, das Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte, und mußte ein wenig lächeln. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht, den Titel eines Buches, das er gelesen hatte, zu übersetzen und ihm dann ein Geschenk gegeben, mit dem sie sich darüber lustig machte, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Das war fast eines Slytherin würdig.

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Kreischen unterbrochen, als jemand seine Arme um ihn warf und ihn damit fast erwürgte. Er durchlitt diese rauhe Behandlung ohne ein Wort, aber als dieselbe Person begann, seine Haare zu verwuscheln, entschied er, daß er genug hatte.

„Adèle! Laß das!" jammerte er.

„Aber kleiner Bruder, es ist so amüsant, die so zu sehen." Adèle kicherte. „Und jetzt erzähl mir, hinter welchem Mädchen schmachtest du her?"

„Einer gewissen Schülerin aus Hogwarts, soweit ich es verstanden habe", kommentierte sein Vater von der Tür aus, bevor er zur Treppe weiterging.

„Oooh! Eine Freundin! Warum hast du mir nicht früher was davon gesagt?" fragte Adèle mit funkelnden Augen.

Blaise warf seiner neugierigen Schwester einen finsteren Blick zu und wünschte sich – nicht zum ersten Mal – er wäre ein Einzelkind. Dann hätte er keine widerlichen älteren Schwestern, die nicht wußten, wann sie besser den Mund halten sollten.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Weder ist sie meine Freundin noch war sie je meine Freundin, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie jemals meine Freundin sein wird, ist so gering, daß du ein Muggelmikroskop benutzen könntest, und du würdest sie immer noch nicht sehen", sagte er langsam, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen.

„Also hast du an sie gedacht. Hat dieses Mädchen einen Namen?" Adèle setzte sich grinsend ihm gegenüber.

„Wenn ich es dir sage, verschwindest du dann?" fragte Blaise verzweifelt.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", versprach seine Schwester.

„Also gut: Hermine Granger. So, jetzt kannst du mich in Ruhe lassen. Ich muß Rache planen", sagte er und wandte sich dem Buch in seinem Schoß zu.

„Rache? Blaise, was hat das arme Mädchen getan?" fragte sie, immer noch lächelnd.

Blaise ignorierte sie und begann, das Buch durchzublättern. Das würde er Hermine heimzahlen. Er würde das letzte Wort haben, und wenn er dafür das Familienanwesen verkaufen mußte. Auf keinen Fall würde er eine Gryffindor gewinnen lassen. Er würde seine Rache bekommen, das schwor er bei seiner Slytherin-Ehre.

ooOOoo

Die Bibliothek war bei weitem sein Lieblingsraum, aber das Eßzimmer kam gleich danach. Geschichte der Magie war sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule, trotz Binns, und das Eßzimmer war voll von Geschichte.

Seit seiner Kindheit hatte ihn Geschichte fasziniert, hauptsächlich wegen seines Zuhauses. Das Anwesen war vom Boden bis zur Decke und von Wand zu Wand mit nichts als Geschichte angefüllt. Einige der Portraits an den Wänden waren von Zauberern, die vor Merlin gelebt hatten. Viele von ihnen waren Teil seines Stammbaums.

Es war Familientradition, am ersten Tag der Weihnachtsferien gemeinsam zu frühstücken, und heute war keine Ausnahme. Er saß zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem Neffen, seine Mutter gegenüber von ihm. Sein Vater saß neben ihr, während seine Nichte und der Mann seiner Schwester, Bastien, zu Adèles anderer Seite saßen.

Er stocherte gerade in seinem Rührei und weigerte sich, seine Schwester anzusehen, als eine Eule im Sturzflug durch eines der Fenster kam. Blaise blickte gemeinsam mit dem Rest seiner Familie auf und starrte die weiße Eule verwirrt an.

Sie flog zu Blaise herüber und schwebte eine Sekunde vor ihm, bevor sie einen sehr dicken Brief in seinen Schoß fallen ließ. Dann flattere sie davon, landete aber auf einem der ausgestopften Tierköpfe an der Wand.

Blaise starrte den schweren Umschlag in seiner Hand mißtrauisch an und sah dann die Eule an. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor …

„Potters Eule? Was macht Potters Eule hier?" fragte er in den Raum hinein.

Er prüfte den Umschlag auf Zauber und Flüche, bevor er ihn schließlich öffnete. Er enthielt einen Brief, der sich über mehrere Blätter Pergament ausdehnte, geschrieben mit dunkelblauer Tinte in sauberer, ordentlicher Schrift. Er las die Überschrift und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Sie wird verlieren", verkündete er, bevor er so abrupt aufstand, daß er dabei beinah seinen Stuhl umkippte.

Seine Schwester nutzte seine Abgelenktheit, schnappte sich den Brief und las die Überschrift. Sie kicherte. Dann grinste sie, nur Sekunden davon entfernt, laut loszulachen. Blaise sah sie finster an und holte sich den Brief zurück.

„Tu's nicht", zischte er.

„Sie schreibt dir? Und nicht nur ein Brief, es ist ein verdammter Roman!" Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie lachte.

„Achte auf seine Ausdrucksweise, Adèle", warnte ihre Mutter.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter, aber es war einfach zu komisch", erwiderte Adèle, während sie sich krampfhaft bemühte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ich gehe", sagte Blaise und verließ das Eßzimmer.

„Aber Blaise, du hast noch nicht zu Ende gefrühstückt!" rief seine Mutter ihm nach.

Er ignorierte sie und ging weiter. Nicht nur, daß sie ihm einen richtigen Aufsatz über ihre Weihnachtsferien geschickt hatte, sie hatte es gewagt, ihn „Baldrick" zu nennen. Er mußte herausfinden, woher sie das hatte, und er würde zurückschreiben. Er würde jeden schmutzigen Trick anwenden, den es gab. Sie würde verlieren.

ooOOoo

Hermine starrte den Brief in ihren Händen an und prustete los. Ihre Eltern warfen ihr überraschte und neugierige Blicke zu, als sie sich fragten, was wohl so witzig sein konnte. Hedwig hatte den Brief gerade überbracht, und Hermine hatte die kurze Nachricht durchgelesen.

_Liebe Nervensäge,_

_Ich danke Dir für den Brief (hust) das Buch (hust). Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen. Ach, zur Hölle, wen versuch ich damit zu überzeugen? Es war äußerst ärgerlich, und ich wäre Dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du mir nie wieder schreiben würdest._

_ Mir ist klar, daß das Teil Deines Plans war, mich zu Tode zu nerven. Bitte gib diesen vergeblichen Versuch auf. Ich werde dieses Spiel gewinnen._

_ Und nenn mich nie wieder „Baldrick". Niemals._

_Blaise_

„Hermine, was ist so witzig?" fragte ihr Vater.

„Ach, nichts, nur dieser Brief. Er ist von jemandem, den ich aus der Schule kenne", erklärte sie. „Anscheinend will er mich auf langsame Weise umbringen, mit siedendem Pech und glühenden Eisen, oder so was in der Art."

„Hermine, Liebes, ist das der Junge, von dem du uns erzählt hast? Der Malfoy-Junge?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Oh nein, nicht Malfoy, es ist einer seiner Hausgenossen. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, ich glaube nicht, daß er es ernst meint." Sie grinste. „Und selbst wenn, ich werd's ihm heimzahlen. Er wird dieses Spiel auf keinen Fall gewinnen."

Sie stand auf und umarmte ihre Eltern. Sie würde nach draußen gehen, um Pläne zu schmieden. Ein Spaziergang half ihr immer beim Denken, und sie würde eine Menge Hilfe brauchen, wenn sie einen Slytherin mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen wollte.

ooOOoo

Sie schickten weiterhin Briefe zwischen England und Frankreich hin und her, die immer beleidigender wurden. Das war alles, was sie tun konnten, bis die Schule wieder begann. Es war nicht einfach, jemanden per Brief zu töten. Nicht daß sie es nicht versuchten.

Diverse Todesdrohungen wurden ausgetauscht, jedoch nie ausgeführt. Hermines Eltern wurden zunehmend besorgt über die zahlreichen Briefe, die ihre Tochter erhielt, und wie sie über die Drohung, sie umzubringen, lachte.

Blaise wurde noch immer von seiner Schwester wegen Hermine geneckt, aber er ignorierte sie so gut er konnte. Hedwig mußte bei den ganzen Flügen hin und zurück über die Weihnachtsferien bestimmt ihre Federn abgenutzt haben, denn die beiden antworteten sich gegenseitig so schnell sie konnten. Schon bald schien sein Tag unvollständig, wenn er nicht wenigstens eine Todesdrohung geschrieben und eine erhalten hatte.

Als die Schule bald wieder beginnen sollte, hatte Blaise immer noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich an Hermine zu rächen, und es hatte nicht den Anschein, als würde er das in nächster Zeit. Das ärgerte ihn, aber er tat es ab. Er wußte, er würde es ihr auf die eine oder andere Weise heimzahlen.

ooOOoo

Hermine stand mit Harry, Ron und Ginny in der Eingangshalle und unterhielt sich über Weihnachten, während sie alle warteten, daß das Festessen begann. Dumbledore hatte verkündet, daß das erste Essen nach den Weihnachtsferien ein Festmahl sein würde, und daß die Große Halle dekoriert werden mußte, bevor sie hereinkommen konnten, daher standen sie draußen herum.

Hermine hörte zu, wie Ron einen Witz über Fred und George erzählte, bemerkte aber, daß er leicht stockte und ihr über die Schulter blickte. Neugierig drehte sie sich ebenfalls um und sah Blaise auf sich zukommen.

Er hatte seine Schuluniform noch nicht angezogen. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd und Jeans, und der Wind hatte seine Haare zerzaust. Er sah – in einem Wort – umwerfend aus. Sie blinzelte. Das war ganz sicher nicht, was sie denken sollte. Genaugenommen war das so weit von angemessen entfernt wie nur möglich.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie, mit der Betonung auf „du".

„Ich wollte dir nur dafür danken, daß du mir ein Buch geschrieben hast. Es war wie ein Vortrag." Er grinste.

„Ach?"

„Ja." Er nickte. „Lang, langweilig und Zeitverschwendung."

„Wirklich? Nun, ich möchte dir danken für deine entzückenden kleinen Briefe. Ich wußte nicht, daß du jemanden auf so viele verschiedene Arten ermorden kannst." Sie lächelte süßlich, innerlich etwas getroffen von seinen Worten.

Blaises Augen verengten sich gefährlich, und er trat einen Schritt näher. Er beugte sich so weit vor, daß sich ihre Nasen fast berührten, und funkelte sie finster an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso düster und hob den Kopf etwas, damit sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Das bedeutet Krieg", zischte er.

„Nein, das bedeutet Gemetzel", fauchte sie zurück. „Und du wirst noch vor deinem Schulabschluß nichts als ein blutiger Fleck am Fuß des Astronomieturms sein."

Er grinste, und sie starrte ihn erneut finster an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst das hier gewinnen? Mach dir nichts vor, Slytherins gewinnen immer. Es wird ein Spaß werden, dich kleinzukriegen." Er hob eine Augenbraue und grinste über ihre zornige Miene.

Unvermittelt wandte er sich ab und ging davon, wobei er sie beinah ins Stolpern brachte. Sie blickte ihm mürrisch nach. Hätte er sich umgedreht, hätte er vielleicht gesehen, daß sie etwas vor sich her sagte, aber da er das nicht tat, entgingen ihm ihre Worte, was sich möglicherweise als der größte Fehler seines Lebens herausstellen würde.

„Wart's nur ab. Wart's nur ab", flüsterte Hermine düster.


	5. Ein Unfall der anderen Art

**Kapitel 5**  
**Ein Unfall der anderen Art in Zaubertränke**

Gryffindors sind tapfer, heldenhaft, edelgesinnt, und so weiter und so fort. Eine ihrer weniger bekannten Eigenschaften ist, daß sie außerordentlich starrsinnig sein können, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Und das war eine Eigenschaft, von der Hermine oft Gebrauch machte, während ihres „Krieges" mit Blaise Zabini.

Blaise auf der anderen Seite tat alles, was er konnte, um sie vor den anderen wie ein Trottel dastehen zu lassen. Und meistens hatte er damit Erfolg. Hermine stand ihm jedoch in nichts nach, wenn es darum ging, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Gryffindor und Slytherin verloren während dieses „Krieges" mehr Punkte als jemals zuvor.

Im Verlauf der ersten Woche fiel es den Lehrern auf, und sie versuchten, die beiden nachsitzen zu lassen, aber da keiner von beiden wirklich gegen die Schulordnung verstieß, konnten sie das nicht. Solange die Beschimpfungen nicht den Grad von Wörtern wie „Schlammblut" erreichten, gab es keinen Grund fürs Nachsitzen, und sarkastische Bemerkungen, so ärgerlich sie auch waren, waren nicht schwerwiegend genug, um mehr als einen kleinen Punktabzug zu rechtfertigen.

Der einzige Lehrer, der von all dem nichts mitzubekommen schien, war Snape. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, daß sie sich in seinem Unterricht nicht trauten, etwas zu Harsches zu sagen oder zu tun. Und außerdem, Snape _hätte_ sie nachsitzen lassen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, so fadenscheinig die Begründung auch sein mochte. Keiner der beiden wollte wertvolle Zeit für die Kriegsführung verlieren.

Der Krieg nahm jedoch eine unerwartete Wendung an einem schicksalhaften Morgen im Zaubertränkeunterricht, als allen ein Partner zugeteilt wurde, damit sie gemeinsam an einem Projekt arbeiten konnten. Da die Gryffindors bereits alle Partner hatten und nur Hermine noch übrig war …

„Granger und Zabini", rief Snape sie auf.

Blaise starrte ihn schreckenserfüllt an, ebenso wie Hermine, und keiner von beiden bewegte sich von seinem Stuhl weg, obwohl das zumindest einer von ihnen hätte tun sollen. Snape beobachtete sie ungeduldig mit finsterem Blick, aber sie rührten sich noch immer nicht.

„Was ist?" schnauzte er sie schließlich an.

„Sir, wenn Sie mich hassen, sagen Sie es doch einfach", sagte Blaise langsam.

„Nebenbei bemerkt, Sir, wußten Sie, daß die Folter abgeschafft wurde?" fragte Hermine.

„Genug! Fangen Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit an, oder ich lasse Sie beide nachsitzen!" zischte Snape, immer noch wütend funkelnd.

Zögernd begannen sie, am heutigen Zaubertrank zu arbeiten, der sich durch reinen Zufall als Vielsafttrank herausstellte. Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie begann, die Schlangenhaut zu schneiden, ohne vorher überhaupt die Anleitung zu lesen. Sie kannte sie auswendig. Blaise warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu, tat es ihr aber bald nach.

Sie waren als Erste fertig, gefolgt von Ron und Harry, die vor Stolz strahlten, daß es ihnen gelungen war, einen so komplizierten Trank ohne Zwischenfall fertigzustellen. Blaise und Hermine lehnten sich zurück und starrten die beiden Phiolen voller abscheuerregender Flüssigkeit vor sich an.

„Weißt du, es ist widerlich. Ich muß mich ausgerechnet in dich verwandeln", bemerkte Blaise nebenbei.

„Gleichfalls." Hermine schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick.

Blaise schnaubte nur und starrte wieder die Fläschchen an. Sie mußten sich noch jeweils ein Haar auszupfen, aber da einige Schüler immer noch nicht fertig waren, war es nicht eilig.

Langsam aber sicher wurden alle fertig. Snape ging durch den Klassenraum und überprüfte jeden Kessel. Er blieb stehen, um sich mißtrauisch Harrys und Rons Trank anzusehen, aber er gab ihnen weder Punkte noch zog er welche ab.

„Sie können alle die letzte Zutat hinzufügen", verkündete er und setzte sich mit einem entschieden bösartigen Grinsen an sein Pult.

„Tja, dann gib mir ein Haar", forderte Hermine Blaise auf.

Blaise aber starrte sie nur an, als hätte sie Arabisch gesprochen. Hermine klopfte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und wartete, daß er irgend etwas tat, aber er saß nur da und starrte sie an.

„Wie bitte? Ein Haar?" stieß er schließlich hervor.

„Ja, Dummkopf, ein Haar. Es ist die letzte Zutat. Rupf einfach eins aus und bring es hinter dich." Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Was? Auf keinen Fall!" rief Blaise aus, aber Hermine war zu schnell.

Sie beugte sich hinüber, stützte sich an seinem Kragen ab und riß ihm rasch ein Haar vom Kopf. Er zuckte vor ihrer Berührung zurück, aber es gelang ihr, ihr Vorhaben auszuführen, und sie ließ ein schwarzes Haar in ihren Trank fallen. Als sie fertig war, reichte sie ihm eins ihrer eigenen Haare. Er starrte sie an, nahm es aber vorsichtig und warf es in seinen eigenen Trank.

„Tja, zum Wohl, schätz ich", sagte Hermine und hob ihre Phiole an.

„Ja, zum Wohl", stimmte Blaise zu, und sie schluckten die widerlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit.

Eine Minute später hatten sie scheinbar die Plätze getauscht. Blaise starrte auf seine Hände, die in seinen Augen winzig geworden waren. Sie waren mit Tinte beschmiert und etwa halb so groß wie seine eigenen. Er blickte zu Hermine hinüber und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl.

Der Schock, seine eigenen Augen zurückstarren zu sehen – sowohl unbehaglich als auch amüsiert – war, gelinde gesagt, groß. Es war merkwürdig, sich selbst anzusehen. Es war nicht im geringsten wie ein Spiegel, schließlich zeigten einem Spiegel genau, wie man aussah, aber da es eigentlich Hermine war, die sein Gesicht trug, zeigte sich ihm ein vollkommen anderer Ausdruck als der, den er gehabt hätte. Er bemerkte, wie seine Gedanken außer Kontrolle gerieten, und beherrschte sich wieder.

„Meine Güte, ich hätte wirklich früher aufstehen sollen, dann hätte ich Zeit gehabt, meine Haare richtig zu bürsten", murmelte Hermine in Blaises Gestalt.

„Ich würde einen sarkastischen Kommentar abgeben, wenn ich die Kraft dazu hätte", gab Blaise in Hermines Gestalt zurück. „Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich werde dir lediglich mein Beileid aussprechen zu deinem deutlichen – ich würde sogar sagen: offensichtlichen – Mangel an weiblichen Attributen."

Er beobachtete, wie sie – oder er – weiß, dann rot, und dann wieder weiß wurde, bevor sie eine Hand zur Faust ballte und ihm auf die Nase schlug. Da sie den Vorteil seiner größeren Hände und überlegenen Kraft hatte, brach seine Nase mit einem Knacken.

Er schlug die Hände vor seine – oder ihre – Nase und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er würde nicht schreien, und wenn sie seine Nase noch so oft gebrochen hatte. Sie funkelte ihn zornig an, während er versuchte, den Blutfluß aus seiner Nase zu stoppen.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" tobte Snape.

Keiner der beiden antwortete, da Sprechen für Blaise zu schmerzhaft war und Hermine zu wütend war, um Worte zu formen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie einen etwas weniger starken Vielsafttrank gebraut, und die Wirkung begann bereits nachzulassen. Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ihre Haare länger wurden und sie schrumpfte, während sie entsprechende Veränderungen an dem Jungen vor sich beobachten konnte.

Als sie wieder ihre normale Erscheinung hatten, bemerkte Hermine, daß ihre Hand schmerzte. Anscheinend hatte sie sich etwas verrenkt, als sie Blaise geschlagen hatte. Snape brüllte sie an, wahrscheinlich zog er Hauspunkte ab, aber keinen der beiden kümmerte es. Sie waren zu beschäftigt, sich wütende Blicke zuzuwerfen, als daß sie es bemerkt hätten.

„Und jetzt zum Krankenflügel mit Ihnen! Sollte ich jemals wieder solches Verhalten in meinem Unterricht sehen, werden Sie der Schule verwiesen werden!" beendete Snape seinen wütenden Wortschwall.

Zögerlich standen die beiden auf und verließen den Raum, wobei sie eine sehr verwirrte Klasse und einen rasenden Lehrer zurückließen, der seinen Ärger an dem Armen Neville Longbottom ausließ.

ooOOoo

„Du solltest dich wirklich dafür entschuldigen."

Blaise starrte Hermine an, der Unglaube stand ihm klar ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eine Hand hatte er noch immer über seiner mißhandelten Nase. Hermine hielt mit einem ziemlich gequälten Gesichtsausdruck ihre Hand, aber es waren ihre Worte, die seinen Unterkiefer beinahe auf den verdammten Boden klappen ließen.

„Entschuldigen?" fragte er. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, wegen seiner gebrochenen Nase. „Entschuldigen? Du hast mir die _Nase gebrochen_!"

„Das hattest du verdient!" fauchte sie, jetzt wieder wütend.

„Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt! Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!" wiederholte er zur Betonung.

„Ja, das habe ich, und ich würde es wieder tun, wenn ich die Gelegenheit hätte! Du hast eine gebrochene Nase verdient!" Sie schrie jetzt fast.

„Ach, hab ich, was? Du solltest deinem glücklichen Stern danken, daß ich genug Ehrgefühl übrig habe, um dich nicht bewußtlos zu schlagen!" schrie Blaise zurück.

„Ehrgefühl? Du weißt ja nicht mal, wie man das buchstabiert!" erwiderte Hermine bissig.

„Und du weißt nicht, wie man Takt buchstabiert, aber offensichtlich spielt das ja keine Rolle!"

„Hört auf zu schreien!"

Sie wirbelten herum und erblickten Madame Pomfrey, die in der Tür stand und ziemlich genervt aussah. Was auch immer sie hatten sagen wollen, die Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen, und sie standen still da.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie, als sie auf die Blutflecken auf Blaises Robe starrte.

„Unfall in Zaubertränke", informierte Hermine sie, während sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihre Hand massierte.

„Unfall? Wem willst du das weismachen? Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!" rief Blaise.

„Sie hat was?" fragte Madame Pomfrey.

Die Krankenschwester sah erst den großen Slytherin-Jungen an, dann das Gryffindor-Mädchen, das recht klein war. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie noch nie etwas so Lächerliches gehört. Selbst wenn Hermine in der Lage gewesen wäre, Blaises Nase zu erreichen, hätte sie ihm nicht draufschlagen können, so viel war sicher.

„Vielsafttrank", war alles, was Hermine sagte.

„Oh, dann kommt rein", sagte die Krankenschwester. „Ich kann nicht glauben, daß Severus es schafft, jede Stunde mindestens einen Schüler in die Krankenstation zu befördern."

ooOOoo

Arktisches Wetter wäre warm gewesen im Vergleich zur Temperatur in der Krankenstation, als Blaise und Hermine sich auf zwei Betten gegenübersaßen. Hermine hatte einen Verband um die Hand, aber Blaise schien unbeschadet, abgesehen von seinem ursprünglich grauen, jetzt rotbefleckten Pullover.

Madame Pomfrey hatte sie verarztet und ihnen befohlen, eine halbe Stunde im Krankenflügel zu warten, bis die Nachwirkungen des Heiltranks nachließen. Es bedarf keiner besonderen Erwähnung, daß sie beide nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber waren. Genaugenommen, würde man sagen, sie waren verstimmt, würde man eine Gelegenheit verpassen, den Ausdruck „rasend vor Wut" zu verwenden.

Sie starrten sich gerade mit finsteren Blicken an, als Harry und Ron die Krankenstation betraten. Weder Blaise noch Hermine wandte den Blick ab, aber Blaise legte einen Finger auf seinen Nasenrücken und biß die Zähne zusammen. Hermine schnaubte leise und befühlte die Bandagen an ihrer Hand.

„Du hast dich immer noch nicht entschuldigt", bemerkte sie, ohne ihre besten Freunde zu beachten.

„Und das werde ich auch nicht. Du bist diejenige, die sich entschuldigen sollte, immerhin hast du mir die Nase gebrochen. Wie oft muß ich dir das noch sagen?" erwiderte Blaise.

„Und ich sage dir, daß du eine gebrochene Nase verdient hast. Wann werde ich durch deinen dicken Schädel durchdringen?" Sie gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, besonders böse zu klingen.

„Mein Schädel ist nicht so dick wie deiner. Ich hab wenigstens genug Verstand, nicht vor Snape einen Slytherin zu schlagen", gab Blaise in ziemlich gelangweiltem Tonfall zurück.

„Du würdest damit davonkommen, selbst wenn du es tätest." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sei froh, daß Snape uns zum Krankenflügel geschickt hat, sonst würdest du jetzt aussehen wie er."

„Nicht mal mit einer gebrochenen Nase würde ich aussehen wie Snape. Ich kenn mich aus mit Familienähnlichkeit und all dem Zeug, aber das Einzige, was wir gemeinsam haben, sind die Größe und die Haarfarbe." Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du bist mit ihm verwandt? Armer Snape." Hermine zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Armer Snape? Ja, sicher, ich würde mich auch ziemlich mies fühlen, wenn ich so aussehen würde." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieh nur, die Zeit ist um. Wir können gehen."

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür. Blaise blieb auf dem Bett sitzen. Harry und Ron sahen den Slytherin unsicher an, entschieden sich aber schnell, Hermine zu folgen, als der sie anknurrte.

Hermine wandte sich um, als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, und sah Blaise nachdenklich an.

„Wir werden sehen, wie du dich am Ende des Schuljahres fühlst. Vielleicht komme ich sogar zu deiner Beerdigung, Baldrick", sagte sie grinsend, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte und ging.

„Nenn mich nicht „Baldrick"! rief Blaise hinter ihr her.

Aber noch als die Tür ins Schloß fiel, lächelte er leicht. Nicht viele hatten den Nerv, ihm einen Schlag zu versetzen und dann eine Entschuldigung zu verlangen, gleichgültig wie grausam er gewesen war. Gegen seinen Willen begann er, diese kleinen Streitereien zu mögen. Auch wenn sie ihn „Baldrick" nannte.

ooOOoo

„Was war das?" fragte Ron, sobald sie aus dem Krankenflügel raus waren, obwohl er von Hermines kleinem Krieg wußte.

„Was war was? Ich habe ihm nur mitgeteilt, daß ich zu seiner Beerdigung kommen werde." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Aber du hast ihn „Baldrick" genannt!" stimmte Harry ein.

„Das, Harry, nennt man gemeinhin einen Insider-Witz. Ich bin sicher, du hast davon gehört." Hermine lächelte.

„Aber „Baldrick?"

„Vergiß es, Harry, vergiß es." Hermine lachte in sich hinein.

Sie schleppte sie hinunter in die Große Halle, wo das Mittagessen gerade beginnen sollte. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, daß sie zehn Minuten als Junge verbracht hatte, aber sie war am Verhungern, und da es heute Lasagne gab, eines ihrer Lieblingsgerichte, konnte sie das Essen kaum erwarten.

ooOOoo

Blaise setzte sich an den Slytherin-Tisch und lächelte breit, als er das Essen vor sich sah: Lasagne, sein Lieblingsgericht. Aber ganz gleich, was für gute Köche die Hauselfen waren, sie konnten die Lasagne seiner Mutter nicht schlagen, die sie manchmal machte, wenn sie Zeit übrighatte.

Er begann glücklich mit dem Essen und ignorierte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler, als er zulangte. Seine Nase tat immer noch ein bißchen weh, und er würde eine schmale Narbe auf dem Nasenrücken zurückbehalten, verursacht durch seine eigene Hand, oder besser gesagt Hermines, an der er einen Ring mit dem Wappen der Familie trug, aber davon angesehen ging es ihm gut.

Obwohl man ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte, war der Tag bislang unterhaltsam gewesen. Der Ausdruck auf Hermines – oder besser seinem – Gesicht, als er diese Bemerkung gemacht hatte, war fast die Schmerzen einer gebrochenen Nase wert gewesen. Natürlich machte es ihm keinen Spaß, geschlagen zu werden.

Die Tatsache, daß sie ihn vor Snape geschlagen hatte, war nach allen gegenteiligen Hinweisen der Beweis, daß sie eine wahre Gryffindor war. Oder vielleicht war sie nur eine gute Schauspielerin. Sicher würde kein Gryffindor so wie sie seine Rache planen. Ausführen würden sie ihre Pläne schon gar nicht, weil ihr Edelmut und ihr Ehrgefühl sie mit Sicherheit davon abhalten würden, sich schlecht zu benehmen.

„Hey, Blaise, ich hab gehört, du wurdest von einem Mädchen zusammengeschlagen. Und auch noch von dieser Kuh Granger!" Malcom Baddock lachte am anderen Ende des Tisches vor sich hin.

„Woher hast du die blöde Idee?" fragte Blaise. „Ich hab mich selbst geschlagen."

„Was?" fragte Baddock mit einem unsicheren Lachen.

„Wir haben heute im Unterricht Vielsafttrank hergestellt, und sie war ich, als sie mich geschlagen hat. Ergo hab ich mich selbst geschlagen", erklärte Blaise fröhlich. „Außerdem, Draco kann bestätigen, daß sie einen mörderisch harten Schlag hat, ob nun in ihrem eigenen Körper oder nicht. Daß sie meine Faust hatte, hat den Effekt nur verstärkt."

„Warum hat sie dich überhaupt geschlagen?" schaltete sich Theodore Nott ein.

„Ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher", gestand Blaise, obwohl er wußte, daß das gelogen war. „Ich hab nur ein paar Bemerkungen über ihre äußere Erscheinung gemacht, die ich zufällig an mir hatte, und sie ist ausgeflippt."

„Granger war deine Partnerin?" fragte Baddock, offensichtlich schockiert.

„Ja", antwortete Blaise, und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle konnte er Hermine sehen, die ihr Mittagessen äußerst enthusiastisch vertilgte. Sie schien das Essen genauso zu mögen wie er. Potter und Weasley fragten sie über irgend etwas aus, wahrscheinlich warum sie ihn im Unterricht geschlagen hatte, aber sie antwortete ihnen nur hin und wieder und konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf ihr Essen.

Er lächelte leicht und sah auf seinen Teller hinunter. Die paar Monate bis zur Schulentlassung würden interessant werden. Hoffentlich würden sie dann beide noch am Leben sein.


	6. Wieder eingeschlossen

**Kapitel 6**  
**Wieder eingeschlossen**

Überall auf dem Boden waren Bücher und Pergamentblätter verteilt. Es sah aus, als hätte jemand eine überfüllte Büchertasche explodieren lassen. Ausnahmsweise war es tatsächlich genau das, wonach es aussah. Und inmitten dieses überraschend kreisförmigen Durcheinanders stand Hermine Granger, die wortlos vor Wut kochte. Blaise stand direkt vor ihr, mit einem reichlich verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Obwohl er es hätte besser wissen sollen, hatte er irgend eine Art von Zonko-Produkt in ihre Tasche fallen lassen, woraufhin die explodiert war. Und Hermine mußte plötzlich ohne jeden Grund ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, den man wegen eines Streichs ausschimpfte. Und mehr oder weniger war er das, wenn auch keine Worte gewechselt wurden.

Aber gerade als Hermine den Mund öffnete, um dem abzuhelfen, trat Snape um die Ecke und erblickte die beiden. Seine ohnehin schon verstimmte Miene wurde wütend, und er kam die letzten paar Meter in schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist. Ich _will_ nicht, daß Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist. Aber, und das muß ich unterstreichen, sollte es je wieder passieren, werde ich Sie beide – ja, _beide_ – der Schule verweisen lassen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" sagte er in gefährlich ruhigem Ton.

Sie nickten beide, erstarrt wie Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht, und schluckten, als er fortfuhr. Es war fast komisch, wie abgestimmt ihre Bewegungen waren.

„Und Sie werden beide nachsitzen. Jetzt", teilte er ihnen mit und drehte sich um, um Richtung Kerker zu gehen.

Da sie keine Wahl hatte, zuckten sie mit den Schultern und folgten ihm. Wieder einmal hätte ein Zuschauer Grund zur Belustigung gehabt, als sie beide exakt zur selben Zeit die Schultern hoben. Vorübergehend herrschte zwischen ihnen ein unausgesprochener Frieden.

ooOOoo

Dieser Friede hielt jedoch nicht lange. Sobald sie ihre Aufgabe erhalten hatten, die darin bestand, die Zutaten der Schüler zu reinigen, begannen sie wieder zu streiten. Sie hatten das jetzt schon so lange getan, daß es Gewohnheit geworden war.

„Solche Strafen gibt es gar nicht mehr", kommentierte Blaise.

„Nein. Heutzutage ist Folter in vielen Ländern verboten, und daher sind solche Strafen wie diese illegal", erklärte Hermine in ihrem besten besserwisserischen Tonfall.

„Ah. Ich wußte doch, daß irgendwas daran ziemlich merkwürdig war. Aber wenn du Strafarbeiten der alten Schule willst, kannst du dich immer auf Professor Snape verlassen." Er nickte.

„Du meinst, sonst tust du das nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin ein Slytherin, ich traue niemandem!" rief Blaise mit schwer beleidigtem Ausdruck aus.

„Ich wette, du liest jeden Abend die Slytherin-Erwerbsregeln, oder?" fragte sie mit einem Schnauben. „Ich kann es geradezu vor mir sehen."

„Was, mich in Boxershorts?" fragte Blaise und unterdrückte ein Lachen bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wer auch immer behauptet hat, Gryffindors hätten keine schmutzigen Gedanken, ist dir offensichtlich noch nicht begegnet."

„Halt die Klappe!" brummte Hermine, während sie rot anlief.

„Ich lege keinen besonderen Wert darauf zu erfahren, was für ein kleines Spielchen Sie spielen, aber so unterhaltsam es auch ist, Ihnen dabei zuzuhören, das hier ist eine Strafarbeit. Das bedeutet, daß Sie sich schlecht fühlen sollen. Sie werden fertig sein, wenn ich zurückkomme, oder Sie werden von vorne anfangen müssen", unterbrach Snape von seinem Platz unter dem Türbogen aus.

Sie nickten, Hermine immer noch leicht errötet.

„Aber sagen Sie mir, wer gewonnen hat", sagte Snape mit einem Grinsen, bevor er sie allein ließ.

Hermine blinzelte. Das war definitiv … untypisch für Snape. Seufzend wandte sich Hermine wieder dem Reinigen der Vorräte an Florfliegen zu, während Blaise auf der anderen Seite des recht kleinen Raumes kniete und Gläser neu sortierte, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte, was darin aufbewahrt wurde.

ooOOoo

Snape kehrte zurück, sie waren fertig und konnten gehen. Überraschenderweise waren keine Beleidigungen ausgetauscht worden, seit Snape gegangen war. Anscheinend war im Moment keinem von ihnen nach Streiten zumute, so unterhaltsam es auch war. Snape sah sie mißtrauisch an, ließ sie dann aber gehen.

Schweigend schleppten sie sich die Treppen hinauf, und während Blaise zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum abbog, ging Hermine hinunter in die Küche, da sie beide das Abendessen verpaßt hatten. Sie kitzelte die Birne auf dem Gemälde und trat ein.

„Miß! Dobby ist so froh, Sie zu sehen. Kann Dobby Ihnen etwas bringen, Miß?" quietschte Dobby – wer sonst – kaum daß sie in Sicht war.

„Hallo, Dobby. Könntest du mir ein paar Brote bringen? Ich mußte bei Snape nachsitzen und hab das Abendessen verpaßt", erklärte sie.

„Ich bringe sie in einer Minute, Miß!" rief der Hauself aus und rauschte davon.

Hermine ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und wartete. Ihr Plan, die Hauselfen zu befreien, war zu Staub zerfallen, als Dobby, Winky und zwei der Hogwarts-Elfen, die unter dem Spitznamen „die Twinkies" bekannt waren, sie überzeugt hatten, daß die Hauselfen gerne andere Leute bedienten. Nur gefühllose Arbeitgeber konnten sie nicht leiden.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Dobby mit den Broten zurückkam. Anscheinend glaubte er, sie sei für eine Woche ohne Nahrung gewesen, denn es mußte ein Stapel von mindestens fünfzehn Schnittchen sein.

„Danke, Dobby", sagte sie und unterdrückte das Lachen, als sie das Essen entgegennahm.

„Wie geht's Ihnen, Miß?" fragte Dobby.

„Mir geht's gut, Dobby. Sieh mal, ich muß wirklich gehen, ich muß noch lernen. Ich komm ein andermal vorbei und besuch dich, in Ordnung?" erwiderte sie.

„In Ordnung, Miß!" Dobby hüpfte wieder davon.

Sie lächelte und verließ die Küche. Sie mußte wirklich lernen, da die Prüfungen näherrückten. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, während sie an den Broten kaute, ein Nicht-ganz-da-Lächeln lächelte und über alles nachdachte, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam. Was ihr am häufigsten in den Sinn zu kommen schien, war Blaise.

Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, über ihre kleine Unterhaltung im Zaubertränke-Raum nachzudenken, als sie eine Bemerkung gemacht hatte und er geantwortet hatte: „Was, mich in Boxershorts?". Unglücklicherweise hatte ihr dieser Kommentar ein ziemlich unbehagliches Bild eingepflanzt. Mehr als einmal mußte sie sich ohrfeigen, mental natürlich, um die Vorstellung von Blaise in nichts als seiner Unterwäsche aus dem Kopf zu kriegen. Es war eindeutig unter den ersten Zehn auf der Liste von Dingen, die sie an ihrem Sterbebett beichten würde.

Sie warf sich den Rest eines Schinkenbrots in den Mund, stopfte die verbleibenden zwölf in ihre Tasche und betrat die Bibliothek. Madame Pince ließ in der Bibliothek niemanden auch nur einen Schokofrosch essen, daher hielt Hermine es für das beste, ihr Essen zu verstecken.

ooOOoo

Blaise hatte schlechte Laune. Er hatte bei Snape nachsitzen müssen, er hatte gemeinsam mit Hermine Granger den Vorratsschrank mit Zutaten für die Schüler gereinigt, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen, und jetzt hatte er das Abendessen verpaßt. Da er nicht wußte, wie man in die Küche kam, würde er bis zum Frühstück hungrig bleiben müssen. Bis dahin waren es noch etwa zwölf Stunden.

Er war nicht sicher, ob er es so lange aushalten würde. Er brauchte etwas, um sich abzulenken, deshalb ging er in die Bibliothek. Mit Büchern hatte er sich immer die Zeit vertreiben können, wenn er gelangweilt war, daher hoffte er, daß es auch funktionieren würde, wenn er hungrig war. Auch wenn es das nicht tat, einen Versuch war es wert.

Er stieß die Tür auf und wanderte für ein oder zwei Minuten ziellos durch die Regale, bis er auf eine abgeschiedene Ecke des großen Raums stieß, die Muggelbücher zu beherbergen schien, sowohl Sachbücher als auch Romane. Muggelromane hatten ihm schon immer gefallen. Die meisten Romane von Zauberern basierten auf dem Leben des Autors oder auf dem Leben anderer berühmter Zauberer, es wurde also schnell langweilig. Muggel auf der anderen Seite schienen eine lebhaftere Phantasie zu haben als Zauberer, daher schrieben sie interessantere Bücher.

Er zog wahllos eins heraus und setzte sich in einen der Plüschsessel. Er warf einen Blick auf den Titel, bevor er das Buch öffnete. _Finnegans Wake_ stand dekorativ auf dem Umschlag. Er lächelte; das erinnerte ihn an diesen irischen Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan. Er machte es sich gemütlich und vergrub seine Nase in dem Buch.

Es mußten Stunden vergangen sein, und sein Magenknurren war inzwischen auf der Richterskala meßbar geworden, als er hörte, wie sich jemand seiner Abteilung der Bibliothek näherte. Er blickte von seinem Buch auf, um Hermine vor sich stehen zu sehen.

„Ich werd dann mal gehen", sagte sie, und wandte sich ab.

„Nein. Setz dich", sagte er.

Sie drehte sich wieder um, hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an, ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hob selbst eine Braue und wunderte sich, was so witzig war.

„Du kommandierst mich rum, was?"

„Nein, aber ich werde dich auch nicht wegjagen. Setz dich", erwiderte er und versank wieder in seinem Buch,

„Finnegans Wake?"

„Ja", murmelte er. „Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich gut. Aber ich nehm lieber ‚Niemalsland'", sagte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Hmm", war seine abgelenkte Antwort.

ooOOoo

Plötzlich ging das Licht aus. Blaise blickte erschrocken von seinem Buch auf und fing Hermines ebenso überraschten Blick auf. Madame Pince stellte immer sicher, daß niemand mehr in der Bibliothek war, bevor sie abschloß. Also warum hatte sie das diesmal nicht getan?

„Ich geh die Türen überprüfen", murmelte Hermine und brachte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs mit einer Zauberformel zum Leuchten, bevor sie losging.

„Tu das." Blaise sprach selbst einen Lumos-Zauber und legte sein Buch auf den Tisch.

Bald kehrte Hermine zurück, sie sah leicht verärgert aus. Sie ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen und seufzte, was ihn ein wenig zum Lächeln brachte.

„Es ist eine bekannte Tatsache, daß ich intelligent bin, aber diese Intelligenz deckt nicht telepathische Fähigkeiten ab. Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Die Türen sind abgeschlossen, und sie scheinen außerdem mit Zaubern verschlossen zu sein. Nicht mal „Alohomora" funktioniert", stieß sie ärgerlich zum Fußboden gewandt hervor, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Und da die Bibliothek keine anderen Ausgänge hat, sitzen wir fest."

„Woher weißt du das? Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Ausgang", meinte Blaise.

„Oh, glaub mir, es gibt keinen. Wir stecken mindestens bis zum Morgengrauen fest", antwortete sie düster.

„Das ruft Erinnerungen wach." Blaise schnaubte.

„Ich möchte fürs Protokoll festhalten, daß ich im Augenblick eine allgemeine Abneigung gegen dich verspüre", sagte Hermine.

„Nur im Augenblick?" fragte Blaise und hätte sich beinah dafür erschlagen, daß er sich hoffnungsvoll anhörte.

Woher zum Teufel war das gekommen? Sie war das Mädchen, das gedroht hatte, ihn vom Astronomieturm zu schubsen. Das Mädchen, das ihn „Baldrick" nannte, nur um ihn zu ärgern. Sie war das Mädchen, das versprochen – oder gedroht – hatte, zu seiner Beerdigung zu kommen. Dasselbe Mädchen, das ihm ununterbrochen auf die Nerven ging und sich über ihn lustig machte. Warum scherte es ihn auch nur im geringsten, was sie dachte?

„Willst du ehrlich, daß ich das beantworte?"

„Ja?" Er grinste unsicher.

„Na gut." Sie seufzte. „Nein, ich hab nicht immer was gegen dich. Manchmal, wohlgemerkt nur selten, kannst du tatsächlich ganz witzig sein. Du bist intelligent, du kannst noch über was anderes reden als Quidditch, Schach und irgendwelche Mädchen, die gerade vorbeigehen. Und du siehst mich weder als ein wandelndes Lexikon noch als eine Bedrohung für die reinblütige Welt. Alles in allem kann ich dich ertragen." Beim letzten Teil zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Gegen seinen Willen spürte er Hoffnung in sich aufwallen. Also haßte sie ihn doch nicht. Und im nächsten Moment zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, warum ihm das überhaupt wichtig war. Mit einem Seufzen verdrängte er diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt.

„Ich bin dir gegenüber auch recht tolerant", erwiderte er beiläufig.

„Oh, vielen Dank." Sie setzte gerade dazu an, noch etwas zu sagen, als sein Magen sie mit einem lauten Grummeln unterbrach.

„Verdammt. Verräterische Körperfunktionen", murmelte er.

„Hungrig?" fragte sie und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach den übriggebliebenen Broten.

„Bin ich gestorben und in den Himmel aufgefahren?" fragte er, als er das Essen annahm und dankbar aß.

„Nein, aber bitte tu das, so schnell zu kannst", witzelte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Er warf ihr einen gespielt finsteren Blick zu, konnte ihr aber nicht wirklich böse sein, immerhin war er am Verhungern, und sie hatte ihm gerade Essen gegeben. Das machte sie zu einer Göttin. Er ertappte sich wieder. Er sollte wirklich keine Zeit mit ihr allein verbringen, sie brachte ihn durcheinander.

ooOOoo

Drei Stunden später saßen sie noch immer in den Plüschsesseln. Blaise hatte _Finnegans Wake_ für ein Buch mit dem Titel _Die grüne Meile_ aufgegeben, Hermine war immer noch in _Niemalsland_ vertieft. Da sie in nächster Zeit nicht hinauskommen würden, hatten sie es sich bequem gemacht und schlugen die Zeit mit Lesen tot, um sich nicht zu langweilen.

Aber der Grund, weshalb Blaise das Buch gewechselt hatte, war nicht, daß es ihn gelangweilt hatte, sondern daß er ständig abgelenkt war. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer zu Hermine zurück. Er dachte an etwas, was sie gesagt oder getan hatte, oder sogar etwas, das jemand anders getan oder gesagt hatte, das auf irgendeine Weise mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen legte er das Buch beiseite und stand auf. Hermine sah ihn nicht mal an, und das machte ihn etwas wütend. Sie waren immerhin in der Bibliothek eingesperrt. Warum interessierte es sie überhaupt nicht, ob er aufstand und davonging? Vielleicht würde er sie alleinlassen, irgendeinen Weg nach draußen finden, und sich nicht darum kümmern, daß sie hier die ganze Nacht festsaß – allein.

Frustriert begann er, neben den Sesseln hin- und herzuwandern, wobei er jedesmal umkehrte, wenn er noch etwa dreißig Zentimeter von einem Bücherregal entfernt war. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr stillsitzen, er mußte etwas tun, oder er würde verrückt werden.

Nach einer Weile wurde er darauf aufmerksam, daß Hermine ihn von ihrem Sessel aus beobachtete. Ihr Buch hatte sie vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt. Sie schien leicht amüsiert zu sein, und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er warf ihr aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu, schüttelte dann den Kopf, murmelte etwas, das nicht einmal er selbst verstehen konnte, und ging weiter auf und ab.

Gryffindors mit buschigen Haaren sollten in seiner Gegenwart nicht erlaubt sein. Sie lenkten ihn ab, gingen ihm auf die Nerven und waren nicht unbedingt gut für sein Selbstbewußtsein. Und die Tatsache, daß sie beinahe unerhört schön waren, war auch nicht hilfreich.

Er blieb unvermittelt stehen. Schön? Also gut, jetzt verlor er den Verstand. Hermine Granger war nicht schön, nicht im Traum. Aber auf der anderen Seite … häßlich war sie auch nicht, soviel mußte er zugeben. Das buschige Haar mochte nicht das attraktivste der Welt sein, aber das glich sie wieder aus, indem sie keine lächerlichen Mengen von Make-up und Schönheitsprodukten trug. Im Grunde hatte er sie nur einmal mit Make-up gesehen: beim Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse.

Er hatte in einer Ecke gestanden und sich mit seiner Verabredung unterhalten, die Kürbissaft ausgeschenkt hatte, während er im Geiste sarkastische Bemerkungen über die übrigen Anwesenden gemacht hatte, als sich die Tür geöffnet hatte und Krum eingetreten war. Im Gegensatz zu all den anderen, hatte er sie sofort erkannt. Was ihn überrascht hatte war, wie entspannt sie aussah, wie glücklich, auf eine leicht triumphierende Weise. Es war seltsam gewesen, sie nicht besorgt über irgend etwas zu sehen, seien es nun ihre Freunde oder etwas anderes.

Er bemerkte nicht, daß er Hermine die letzten beiden Minuten angestarrt hatte, bis sie aufstand und mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte. Er blinzelte und sah sie verwirrt an. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und klopfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Was kann bloß so interessant sein, daß du mich so anstarren mußt?" fragte sie.

„Nichts", murmelte er, immer noch starrend.

„Nichts? Als würde ich das glauben. Jetzt sag schon", befahl sie.

Die nächsten Augenblicke können nur als impulsiv, unbegreiflich und mehr als ein wenig sonderbar beschrieben werden. Noch Jahre danach würde er darüber nachgrübeln, was genau ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zu tun, was er getan hatte, aber er würde nie eine sinnvolle Antwort finden.

Um es geradeheraus zu sagen: Er legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern, lehnte sich nach vorn und küßte sie. Um ein abgedroschenes Klischee zu benutzen, die Welt um sie herum schien stillzustehen, und nur noch sie beide schienen darin zu existieren.

Sekunden später löste er sich von ihr und starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken, Überraschung und einer nicht geringen Menge Schock an. Ihr Ausdruck war ziemlich ähnlich, und für einen Moment sagte oder tat keiner von ihnen etwas, sie starrten sich nur gegenseitig an.

Dann ließ Blaise sie los, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er stolperte um ein Haar, konnte sich aber gerade noch abfangen. Er murmelte vor sich hin, während er Hermine mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen anstarrte.

„Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen", wiederholte er immer wieder, fast wie ein Mantra.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon. Nicht aus der Bibliothek, aber weg von dieser speziellen Abteilung. Er wußte, er mußte mit ernsten Konsequenzen rechnen, wenn er sich nicht rechtfertigte. Aber im Augenblick konnte er es nicht mal selbst verstehen oder den Grund dafür nennen, daher war es unmöglich, es _ihr_ zu erklären.

ooOOoo

Hermine starrte ihm nach, als er hinter den Regalen verschwand, vor sich hin murmelnd und mit einem Ausdruck absoluten Grauens. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihr selbst ging es nicht viel besser. Das letzte, was sie erwartet hatte, war, daß er sie küssen würde.

Und was für ein Kuß das gewesen war. Jetzt wußte sie, was es hieß, von einer Tonne Ziegelsteine getroffen zu werden. Sie hatte nie wirklich einen festen Freund gehabt. Trotzdem war es nicht ihr erster Kuß, aber es war bei weitem der beste. Und dabei hatte er nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert.

Die Frage, die ihr im Moment auf der Seele brannte, war allerdings: warum? Warum hatte er sie geküßt? Warum hatte er sie angestarrt? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf eine Unterhaltung eingelassen, die man als zivilisiert bezeichnen konnte, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war?

Aber diese Fragen konnten warten, entweder bis er zurückkam oder bis sie aus der Bibliothek herausgelassen wurden. Was immer zuerst passierte. Alles, was sie jetzt noch zu tun hatte, war, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen. Und das war wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben so verwirrt gewesen.

Sicher, es war nicht gerade so, daß sie etwas gegen ihn hatte. Er war manchmal arrogant, aber auf eine spöttische Art. Er konnte unendlich nerven, aber er war ihr wenigstens geistig ebenbürtig. Aber nichts davon störte sie wirklich.

„Arg", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Das ist nicht hilfreich, nicht im geringsten. Was denke ich mir eigentlich, so was überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen? Er ist ein nerviger kleiner Blödmann, und so sollte es auch bleiben. Aber wenn er so ein Blödmann ist, weshalb zum Teufel hab ich dann den Kuß so verdammt genossen?"

Sie sank in ihren Sessel und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, während sie verzweifelt, aber erfolglos versuchte, vernünftig, logisch und ruhig nachzudenken.

* * *

**Anhang:**  
** Die Slytherin-Erwerbsregeln**

1. Slytherins sind nicht für die Dummheit der anderen Häuser verantwortlich.

2. Traue niemals jemandem, dessen Robe besser aussieht als deine.

3. Laß niemals zu, daß deine Familie einer günstigen Gelegenheit im Weg steht.

4. Sorge dafür, daß deine Lügen widerspruchsfrei sind.

5. Es schadet nie, sich beim Vorgesetzten einzuschmeicheln.

6. Schlafe nicht mit Verwandten deines Vorgesetzten.

7. Schlafe immer mit deinem Vorgesetzten, außer es ist Voldemort.

8. Verkünde von Zeit zu Zeit Frieden. Es wird deine Feinde vollkommen verwirren.

9. Je breiter das Lächeln, desto schärfer das Messer.

10. Wenn du etwas sowieso ertragen mußt, mach es dir bequem.

11. Gestehe nie, wenn Bestechung eine Alternative ist.

12. Diskutiere nie mit der Spitze eines Zauberstabes.

13. Flirten kann dir zu allem verhelfen. – Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, biete Sex an.

14. Gib nie einen Fehler zu, solange du jemand anderen beschuldigen kannst.

15. Behandle Menschen, die in deiner Schuld stehen, wie deine Familie: Nutze sie aus.

16. Sogar in den schlechtesten Zeiten macht irgend jemand Gewinn. – Stelle sicher, daß du das bist.

17. Was du umsonst bekommst, kostet manchmal entschieden zu viel.

18. Das Geheimnis des einen ist die Gelegenheit des anderen.

19. Je mehr du jemandem nimmst, desto größer muß das Ablenkungsmanöver sein.

20. Viel ist gut, alles ist besser.

21. Tief im Innern ist jeder ein Slytherin.

22. Wenn du immer das beste hoffst und das Schlechteste erwartest, wirst du nie enttäuscht sein.

23. Wenn niemand es beweisen kann, ist es nie passiert.

24. Tue nie etwas selbst, wenn du jemand anderen dazu bringen kannst, es an deiner Stelle zu tun.

25. Ehre ist immer verkäuflich.

26. Ein ehrloses Leben ist besser als ein ehrenhafter Tod.

27. Die beste Gelegenheit zum Töten ist die, die die Zeugen am meisten ängstigt.

28. Das Böse ist eine Frage des Standpunkts.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Was im Anhang steht, stammt aus einer Anmerkung der Autorin, die ihrerseits den Inhalt dieses Anhangs von übernommen hat. Ursprünglich scheint das Ganze an die aus Star Trek bekannten Erwerbsregeln angelehnt zu sein.


	7. Ein Krieg, um alle Kriege zu beenden

**Kapitel 7  
Ein Krieg, um alle Kriege zu beenden oder so …  
**

Die Strafpredigt, die sie von Madame Pince erhielten, machte den schlimmsten von Snape Konkurrenz. Man hätte glauben können, sie hätten die Bibliothek bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt, anstatt nur ruhig in zwei Sesseln zu sitzen und nichts zu tun.

Na ja, jedenfalls fast nichts.

Der Kuß war nicht und würde wohl auch nie vergessen sein. Hermine hatte versucht, mit Blaise zu reden, als er zurückgekommen war, aber er hatte sich nur sein Buch gegriffen und war wortlos wieder verschwunden, ohne auf irgendeine Weise auf ihre Versuche, ihn anzusprechen, zu reagieren. Also hatte sie sich etwas entmutigt wieder hingesetzt und das Ende der Nacht allein abgewartet. Sie wußte, daß es nur schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie ihm nachging. Er brauchte Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten.

Sie war sich bereits über alles klargeworden. Da sie praktisch veranlagt war, war sie ihre Gefühle der Reihe nach durchgegangen, hatte sie identifiziert und eingeordnet. Sie war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sie wenigstens ein bißchen in den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin verliebt war, wenn nicht mehr, und sobald sie das erkannt hatte, hatte sie keine Zeit verschwendet, es ignoriert und sich wieder ihrem Buch zugewandt.

Als sie jetzt vor der Bibliothek standen, mit strikten Anweisungen, zu gehen und für mindestens zwei Tage nicht wiederzukommen, wandte sie sich zu Blaise um und setzte gerade dazu an, etwas zu sagen, als er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und den Flur hinunter Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

Sie starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Bevor er sich abgewandt hatte, hatte sein Gesicht sorgfältig aufgerichtete Ruhe und Kontrolle ausgestrahlt, als hätte er Angst, etwas Überstürztes oder Falsches zu tun, wenn er sich nicht streng in der Gewalt hatte. Er hatte fast … ängstlich gewirkt.

Ein wenig traurig ging sie zur Großen Halle, wo das Frühstück in ein paar Minuten serviert werden würde. Sie zog die Schultern hoch, wie um etwas Unangenehmes abzuwehren, und stapfte still die Treppen hinunter. Vielleicht würde sie Ron und Harry treffen und über Quidditch reden, oder Schach. Alles, um sich wenigstens für den Moment von Blaise Zabini abzulenken.

ooOOoo

Ron und Harry saßen tatsächlich am Gryffindor-Tisch und kauten schon geräuschvoll an ihrem Frühstück, während sie sich über Quidditchstrategien unterhielten, wenn sie gerade nicht den Mund voll hatten. Sie setzte sich neben sie und begann, ein Brötchen mit Butter bestreichen, wobei sie vorsichtig zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüberschielte. Blaise war nicht da.

Erleichtert wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und versuchte, ihren besten Freunden aufmerksam zuzuhören. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie schlecht, weil sie sie praktisch ignoriert hatte, seit sie diesen Krieg mit Blaise begonnen hatte, und sie wollte es wiedergutmachen, daß sie sie während dieser Zeit ertragen hatten.

„… Und dann hab ich den Quaffel einfach quer übers Feld getreten und damit auch fast Punkte gemacht!" sagte Ron gerade.

„Können die Hüter beim Quidditch punkten?" fragte sie und unterbrach die Konzentration der beiden damit für eine Sekunde.

„Was? Oh, sie können, aber das kommt nicht oft vor. Weißt du, es ist so …", begann Ron, der sie sofort in die Unterhaltung einbezog.

Eine Weile tat sie, als würde sie zuhören, aber sie konnte sich nur schwer konzentrieren. Ausnahmsweise lag das nicht daran, daß Quidditch das Thema war. Sie hatte lediglich schon zuviel im Kopf, um es aufzunehmen und tatsächlich aufzupassen.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Harry, daß sie geistig abwesend war und beugte sich besorgt über den Tisch. Das reichte, um sie aus ihrer Träumerei zu reißen, und sie starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangte.

„Hermine, wo warst du letzte Nacht?" fragte Harry. Er sah aus, als würde er sich sorgen machen.

„Was? Oh, ich bin in der Bibliothek eingesperrt worden, da Madame Pince die Türen über Nacht verschließt, und ich konnte nicht raus", erklärte sie. Es war ihr ein wenig peinlich.

„Was?" fragte Ron kichernd. „Wie? Hattest du nicht gesagt, daß Madame Pince die Bibliothek kontrolliert, bevor sie abschließt?"

Hermine war beeindruckt – geradezu überrascht – daß Ron, der sich immer beschwerte, weil sie so ein Bücherwurm war, sich an ein so triviales Detail über die Bibliothek erinnerte, das sie vor ein paar Wochen in einer flüchtigen Unterhaltung erwähnt hatte.

„Tja, diesmal nicht. W… Ich war in der Abteilung für Muggelliteratur, und da sie mich nicht hat reinkommen sehen und ich meines Wissens die einzige hier in Hogwarts bin, die Muggelliteratur liest, hat sie sich wohl nicht die Mühe gemacht, dort nachzusehen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ron brach in Gelächter aus. Harry lachte in sich hinein, und Hermine sah die beiden eine Weile verlegen an, bevor sie ebenfalls einstimmte. Bald lachten sie alle drei lauthals, was mehrere Schüler dazu veranlaßte, ihnen neugierige Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Hermines Lachen verstummte jedoch unvermittelt, als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten und Draco Malfoy hereinkam, der Blaise Zabini am Kragen hinter sich herschleppte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah aus, als wäre er überall lieber als hier, aber er setzte sich widerstrebend auf seinen Platz, als sein blonder Hauskamerad ihn darauf zuschubste.

Hermine sah ihn quer über die Halle hinweg an, aber Blaise senkte schnell den Blick auf seinen Teller und weigerte sich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Hermine wandte sich wieder ihrem eigenen Frühstück zu und versuchte, das verkrampfte Gefühl in ihrem Hals und das leichte Brennen in ihren Augen zu ignorieren. Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, sie vor der gesamten Halle weinen zu sehen.

Sie wurde sich zunehmend unsicher, ob sie ihm überhaupt irgend etwas bedeutete oder ob dieser Kuß nur etwas Neues gewesen war, um sie aufzuziehen. Sie hoffte, daß das nicht der Fall war, aber bei einem Slytherin konnte man nie wissen. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Harrys und Rons Unterhaltung, ohne sich aber wirklich daran zu beteiligen.

ooOOoo

Hätte Hermine von den Ereignissen gewußt, die sich nur eine halbe Stunde früher im Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins abgespielt hatten, dann hätte sie vielleicht anders darauf reagiert, Blaise zu sehen. Wie die Dinge lagen, wußte sie nichts davon und reagierte nicht anders.

Draco war in den Schlafsaal gekommen, um seine Krawatte zu suchen, die er umzubinden vergessen hatte, und hatte Blaise auf seinem Bett sitzend angetroffen, mit gelockerter Krawatte, sein Umhang auf dem Boden, wie er mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck an die Wand starrte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihn nicht einmal bemerkt, bis er sich neben ihn aufs Bett gesetzt hatte, und selbst dann hatte er nur leicht den Kopf gedreht. Er hatte ausgesehen, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, und er hatte einen irgendwie hoffnungslosen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt.

„Blaise, was ist mit dir? Du siehst furchtbar aus", hatte Draco gefragt.

„Nichts", hatte Blaise gemurmelt. „Außer daß ich in der Bibliothek eingesperrt worden bin, mich zum idioten gemacht und mein Leben völlig ruiniert hab."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Was ist passiert?"

Draco war alarmiert gewesen, daß sein Freund, bislang der Slytherin mit dem sonnigsten Gemüt – so sonnig ein Slytherin eben sein konnte – auf seinem Bett saß und aussah, als hätte er alles verloren.

„Nichts Wichtiges." Blaise hatte so unbekümmert mit den Schultern gezuckt, daß es Draco nur noch mißtrauischer gemacht hatte. Etwas wirklich Wichtiges mußte geschehen sein.

„Ich hab nur einen Fehler gemacht, der so groß ist, daß Worte ihn nicht beschreiben können, und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll."

„Ah. Probleme mit einem Mädchen", hatte Draco grinsend geantwortet. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es dich treffen mußte."

Während sämtliche Jungen aus Slytherin, außer Crabbe und Goyle, mindestens eine Freundin gehabt hatten – und alle hatten irgendeine Art von Schwierigkeiten mit dem anderen Geschlecht gehabt – hatte Blaise erstaunlicherweise keinerlei solche Probleme gehabt. Jetzt, so schien es, hatte es ihn schließlich erwischt.

Und nach dem Ausdruck von Angst, Verlegenheit und Verwirrung auf Blaises Gesicht zu urteilen, hatte Draco mit seinen Vermutungen recht gehabt. Jetzt mußte er nur noch herausfinden, wer das Mädchen war. Er hatte einen Moment dagesessen, bevor sein Verstand sich eingeschaltet und es ihm zu dämmern begonnen hatte.

„Es ist nicht Granger, oder?" hatte er gefragt. Als er gesehen hatte, wie sich Blaises Ausdruck kurz veränderte, hatte er gewußt, daß er richtig lag. „Sie ist es. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wieso Granger? Sie ist nur ein Gryffindor-Bücherwurm mit buschigen Haaren!"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot", hatte Blaise gemurmelt und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.

Es war gelinde gesagt ein Schock gewesen herauszufinden, daß sein Freund eine Gryffindor mochte, aber wenn man darüber nachdachte, ergab es Sinn. Die beiden hatten sich in den letzten zwei Monaten gegenseitig schikaniert, aber nicht auf wirklich verletzende Weise, wenn sie es vermeiden konnten. Und wer war er, über die Wege der Liebe zu richten?

„Ah. Tja, die Liebe macht sogar die Besten unter uns zu Idioten", hatte Draco weise erwidert. „Das ruft nach umgehendem Handeln. Frühstück."

„Was?" Dracos scheinbar unlogischer Themenwechsel hatte Blaise ziemlich verwirrt.

„Frühstück. Mit Essen im Magen wirst du besser denken können. Es gibt Blaubeerpfannkuchen, du wärst dämlich, dir die entgehen zu lassen." Draco hatte gezwinkert.

„Oh nein", hatte Blaise gejammert. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Drehen sich all deine großen Pläne ums Essen?"

„Natürlich", hatte Draco geantwortet und ihn aus dem Raum gezerrt.

ooOOoo

Jetzt saß Blaise in der Großen Halle, stocherte in seinen Pfannkuchen und versuchte, Hermine nicht zu sehr anzustarren. Sie hatte versucht, seinen Blick aufzufangen, aber aus Angst, was er dort sehen würde, hatte er sich sofort abgewandt.

Draco hatte den ganzen Vorgang natürlich gesehen und angedroht, hinüberzugehen und es ihr zu sagen, hatte aber davon abgesehen, als Blaise gedroht hatte, ihn zu verhexen. Jetzt warf Draco ihm nur von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick zu und grinste.

Blaise versuchte, die Welt um sich herum zu ignorieren, aber sie hatte die nervige Angewohnheit, sich dem zu widersetzen. Mit einem Seufzen aß er schweigsam sein Frühstück und behielt seine Gedanken für sich.

ooOOoo

Zauberkunst: eine nette, normale Unterrichtsstunde bei einem fast normalen Lehrer. In letzter Zeit war die Stunde allerdings ein Schlachtfeld für Blaises und Hermines persönlichen Krieg geworden. Und die Schüler, immer für Unterhaltung zu haben, hatten begonnen, die kleinen Auseinandersetzungen im Unterricht mit Spannung zu erwarten.

Daher wartete die Klasse an diesem Morgen, als sie den Raum betraten, daß die sie zu streiten anfingen. Blaise betrat den Raum hinter Draco und ging still zu seinem Platz. Er setzte sich hin, holte seine Feder hervor und wartete, daß der Unterricht begann.

Hermine folgte Augenblicke später, setzte sich ebenso still neben Ron und Harry, packte Pergament und Feder aus und ignorierte den Rest der Klasse. Eine Klasse, die zunehmend verdrießlich wurde.

_Das_ war nicht, wie es sein sollte. An jedem anderen normalen Tag hätten sich die beiden von dem Moment an, wo sie den Raum betraten, in den Haaren gelegen. Jetzt saßen sie an ihren jeweiligen Plätzen an entgegengesetzten Enden des Klassenraumes und ignorierten sich so weit möglich.

Flitwick kam herein und begann mit dem Unterricht, und das Leben schien weiterzugehen wie gewöhnlich. Nur als sie sich für die Stunde einen Partner suchen sollten, geschah etwas ein wenig Merkwürdiges. Hermine mußte mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten.

Das war seltsam, weil kein Lehrer, der noch ganz bei Verstand war – nicht einmal Snape – die beiden hätte zusammenarbeiten lassen. Sie haßten sich gegenseitig mit einer Leidenschaft, die ans Mörderische grenzte, und das machte eine Zusammenarbeit ziemlich unmöglich. Daher vermuteten mehrere Schüler, Flitwick habe sein letztes Quentchen gesunden Verstandes verloren.

Draco protestierte jedoch nicht zu sehr, da der durchtriebene Slytherin darin seine Chance sah herauszufinden, ob die Gryffindor mit den buschigen Haaren irgendwas für seinen Klassenkameraden empfand. Und außerdem, solange er sie dabei quälen konnte, was schadete es?

„Also, Granger, was ist los?" fragte er. „Was ist mit der üblichen Show?"

„Was für eine Show?" fragte sie, den Blick auf das Lehrbuch gerichtet.

„Du weißt schon, wovon ich rede. Warum bearbeitet ihr euch noch nicht, du und Blaise? Ist was passiert?" Es gelang ihm gerade so, bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu lachen.

„Nein", murmelte sie. „Ich bin nur müde. Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei ihm ist, aber das ist meine Begründung."

„Hmm. Und ihr beide wart in der Bibliothek, weil …?" fragte Draco weiter mit einem leicht boshaften Grinsen.

Sie riß den Kopf hoch und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sie sah vollkommen geschockt aus.

„Woher wußtest du das?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich wußte es nicht. Ich wollte nur sichergehen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du verdammter Schnüffler", zischte sie. „_Ich_ werde es dir nicht sagen. Wenn du es so dringend wissen willst, frag ihn. Ich bin sicher, er kann dir alles darüber erzählen."

„Autsch, laß uns besser das Thema wechseln, bevor du anfängst, mich fertigzumachen anstatt ihn. Er muß es wirklich vermasselt haben", murmelte Draco, bevor er begann, an ihrer Aufgabe zu arbeiten.

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

ooOOoo

Blaise beobachtete das Gespräch von der anderen Seite des Klassenraumes, konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Er sah, wie Hermine Draco wütend anfunkelte, und konnte nicht anders, als leicht zusammenzuzucken. Wenn er Draco so gut kannte, wie er glaubte, dann hatte der Blonde gerade etwas Beleidigendes gesagt, und er war etwas verärgert über seinen Klassenkameraden, aber nur für einen Augenblick.

Er arbeitete schnell weiter an der Aufgabe, die er und Millicent Bulstrode erhalten hatten. Millicent war eigentlich sehr nett, wenn man sie einmal kennenlernte. Sie war über die Jahre sehr groß geworden, und jetzt waren nur noch er selbst und Weasley größer als sie, was es ihr unmöglich machte, Verabredungen zu bekommen, da der Großteil der Schüler es ablehnte, mit einem Mädchen auszugehen, das zwei Köpfe größer war als sie selbst.

Er kaute am Ende seiner Feder, während er mit den Augen das Lehrbuch nach Einzelheiten über den Teilungszauber absuchte. Es gelang ihm, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, wenn auch nur, weil Millicent ihn jedesmal in die Rippen knuffte, wenn seine Konzentration abzudriften begann.

„Blaise, hör auf, so zu starren. Du machst dich lächerlich", murmelte Millicent.

„Ich starre nicht. Ich frage mich nur, ob Draco es schaffen wird, sie wütend zu machen", antwortete er ebenfalls murmelnd, im Stillen verärgert, daß sie ihn erwischt hatte.

„Hmm", brummelte Millicent. Sie sah überhaupt nicht überzeugt aus, ließ ihn danach aber in Ruhe.

Er schnaubte und versuchte, beim Starren nicht zu auffällig zu sein, er bezweifelte allerdings, daß er damit erfolgreich war. Hermine hatte seit letzter Nacht die ärgerliche Angewohnheit, immer in seinen Gedanken zu sein, und sie anzusehen schien ihm schon zur zweiten Natur geworden zu sein.

ooOOoo

Nach dem Unterricht verließ Hermine den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst so schnell wie möglich, um nicht wieder in eine Unterhaltung mit Malfoy verwickelt zu werden oder Blaise anzustarren. Sie rannte den Flur hinunter zu Verwandlung und ignorierte Neville, als er ihr zurief, sie solle auf ihn warten.

Sie wollte einfach so schnell wie möglich weg von der Klasse. Wenn sie noch eine Sekunde länger Malfoys Andeutungen ertragen mußte, würde sie wahnsinnig werden. Seit der Unterricht begonnen hatte, hatte er Andeutungen über Blaise fallenlassen und unablässig gefragt, was in der Bibliothek vorgefallen war – ein Thema, das sie mit niemandem diskutieren würde, schon gar nicht mit ihm.

Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was Blaise ihm über die Nacht in der Bibliothek erzählt hatte, aber da es Malfoy schwerfiel, keine Miene zu verziehen, war es offensichtlich, daß es nichts Gutes gewesen sein konnte, und das Letzte, was sie wollte war, daß Malfoy sie auslachte.

Was noch ärgerlicher war, war die Tatsache, daß Blaise direkt am anderen Ende des Raumes gesessen und ausgesehen hatte, als würde er sich bei seiner Arbeit mit Millicent Bulstrode bestens unterhalten. Und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht wirklich vorwerfen, Millicent war recht hübsch geworden, sie sah nicht mehr so bullig aus. Sie wußte, daß sie selbst nicht gerade was fürs Auge war, und es sah so aus, als hätte Blaise sich entschlossen, sich der nächsten Herausforderung anzunehmen.

Das hieß, wenn er sich überhaupt je für sie interessiert hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken mußte sie die Tränen wegblinzeln. Sie schluckte heftig und eilte zu Verwandlung, ohne darauf zu achten, daß sie beinahe Leute aus dem Weg rempelte, um dorthin zu gelangen.

ooOOoo

Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum lag ein dicker, grüner Teppich vor dem Kamin. Zwei silberne Schlangen schlängelten sich an den Ecken, was den Teppich perfekt für Slytherin machte. Normalerweise wurde er nur benutzt, um sich im Winter die Füße daran zu wärmen. Jetzt allerdings wurde er durch ein Paar Füße abgenutzt.

Diese Füße gehörten zu Blaise Zabini. Er tigerte ruhelos auf und ab, während er zu Boden starrte. Draco, der in einem der Sessel saß, beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Blaise war seit einer Stunde auf und ab gelaufen, und es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, daß er in nächster Zeit damit aufhören würde.

„Was hat er vor?" fragte Millicent, als sie sich in den Sessel neben Draco fallen ließ.

„Oh, du weißt schon. Probleme mit einem Mädchen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Ah. Wer ist die Glückliche?" fragte sie, ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen.

„Rate mal."

„Oh. Granger also?" fragte sie. Auf Dracos Nicken hin fuhr sie fort: „Hmm. Ich schätze, ich hätt's wissen müssen. Er ist ihr jetzt seit Wochen ununterbrochen auf die Nerven gegangen. Ich kann nicht sagen, daß ich's hab kommen sehen, aber trotzdem. Zu dumm, daß Granger wahrscheinlich schon was mit Weasley hat."

Draco sah sie überrascht an. Der letzte Satz hatte etwas eifersüchtig geklungen. Millicent konnte unmöglich Weasley mögen, oder?

„Erkenn ich da Eifersucht, Millicent?"

„Nein", murmelte sie, aber sie wurde leicht rot.

„Lügnerin. Du magst Weasley, stimmt's?" fragte Draco, während er versuchte, das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Du hast ein erstaunliches Gespür für das himmelschreiend Offensichtliche", gab sie zurück.

„Oh, das macht so einen Spaß! Ich kann Kuppler spielen! Aber wie mach ich das am besten?" sagte er zu sich selbst. Millicent stand auf und ging.

Blaise schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben und ging weiter hin und her, Draco konnte also seine Kuppelei in Ruhe planen und tat das, während die Dunkelheit über das Schloß hereinbrach.


	8. Die Schwierigkeiten mit dem Hallo

**Kapitel 8**  
** Die Schwierigkeiten mit dem "Hallo"**

Draco war frustriert. Nicht nur das, er war bereit, seine Bücher zu zerfetzen, während er aus dem Mund schäumte. Seine Versuche, Kuppler zu spielen, gingen schief. Sie waren offen gesagt schrecklich mies. Nichts, was er versucht hatte, hatte funktioniert.

Er hatte Blaise ein Geständnis entlocken können, und er wußte, daß sein Klassenkamerad die Gryffindor-Besserwisserin mochte, aus Gründen, die Draco nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Das war schließlich, weshalb er überhaupt mit dem Kuppeln angefangen hatte. Aber Granger war schwerer zu knacken.

Sie hatte sich jedem seiner Versuche, die Nacht in der Bibliothek zur Sprache zu bringen, widersetzt. Er war sogar so weit gegangen zu versuchen, sie zu erpressen, aber sie hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, es sei ihr eigentlich egal, ob er das täte oder nicht. Und seine Versuche, die Wahrheit aus Blaise herauszubekommen, hatten sich als ebenso vergeblich erwiesen.

Er sank in den Sessel vor dem Kamin und grinste, trotz der Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation. Sein anderer Kuppelversuch entwickelte sich ganz gut, daher war er sicher, daß er nichts zu sehr falsch machen konnte. Millicent hatte es mehrmals geschafft, mit Weasley allein zu sein, bei einem Projekt in Wahrsagen, was die beiden belegten, er aber nicht.

Er hatte das natürlich unterstützt. Er hatte gegenüber Weasley Andeutungen über Millicent fallenlassen, und es war ihm sogar gelungen, Trelawny zu bestechen, damit sie die beiden zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiten ließ. Manchmal war es gut, reich zu sein. Immer reich zu sein, war sogar noch besser.

Seufzend stand er wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Er brauchte Zeit, um weitere Pläne zu schmieden. Er würde Blaise und Granger zusammenkriegen, und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat. Verflucht, er sollte eigentlich bei jedem Spiel gewinnen!

ooOOoo

Auf seinem Weg zu dem Teil der Bibliothek, der die fortgeschritteneren Zauberspruchbücher enthielt, kam er an einem Regal vorbei, hinter dem er ein Geräusch hörte. Er blieb auf der Stelle stehen.

Zu seiner Überraschung sprach jemand, und in diesem jemand erkannte er Granger. Ein rascher Blick um das Regal herum bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, um zu lauschen. Das Mädchen saß mit der Stirn auf der Tischplatte da, ihre Schultern waren hochgezogen, und sie redete mit müder Stimme mit sich selbst.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot. Und ich bin häßlich. Alles in allem war es kein so besonders schöner Tag. Kein Wunder, daß Blaise mich meidet wie die Pest. Das würde ich auch, an seiner Stelle. Das sollte mir eigentlich egal sein, er ist ein rücksichtsloser Blödmann. Aber da es mir nicht egal ist, viel weniger als es sollte, ist mein Leben ruiniert. Ist das nicht schön? Ich verliebe mich in einen von den Typen, von denen ich es am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte, und er kann mich nicht mal ansehen, ohne wegzurennen", murmelte sie leise, aber Draco konnte sie trotzdem hören.

Ihr Gerede ging noch weiter, aber Draco hörte nicht mehr zu. Er hüpfte beinah auf und ab vor unverhüllter Freude. Granger hatte ihm gerade unabsichtlich erzählt, daß sie in Blaise verliebt war. Der Tag konnte gar nicht besser werden. Jetzt hatte er etwas, das er Blaise erzählen konnte, um sicherzustellen, daß er sich nicht mehr zu schlecht fühlte.

Das einzige Problem war jetzt, wie er es ihm sagen sollte. „Weißt du, was Granger in der Bibliothek gesagt hat?" war möglicherweise nicht die beste Eröffnung aller Zeiten, genauso wenig wie „Granger, du weißt schon, das Mädchen, das du magst, na ja, sie hat mir gesagt, daß sie bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt ist. Was sagst du dazu?" Er konnte den armen Jungen damit nicht einfach so überfallen. Das wäre ein zu großer Schock, und wahrscheinlich würde er es sowieso nicht glauben.

Also rannte Draco zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, Blaise zu sagen, daß das Mädchen, das er mochte, ihn auch mochte. Es sollte eigentlich nicht allzu schwer sein, aber in Anbetracht dessen, was für eine merkwürdige und komplizierte Person Blaise war … Bei ihm war gar nichts einfach.

ooOOoo

Die Tage vergingen. Draco hatte noch immer keine Möglichkeit gefunden, Blaise dazu zu bringen, ihm zu glauben. Jedesmal, wenn er es ihm zu sagen versuchte, warf Blaise ihm einen gequälten Blick zu und sagte ihm, er solle sich nichts vormachen.

„Hey, Blaise, warum bist du hier und nicht bei Granger? Weißt du, sie brennt darauf, mit dir zusammen zu sein", hatte er gesagt.

„Halt die Klappe, Draco. Das war schon nicht mehr witzig, bevor du es gesagt hast", hatte Blaise gemurmelt und sich in seinem Buch vergraben.

Draco wußte allmählich nicht mehr weiter, er war kurz davor, einfach damit herauszuplatzen. Es war fast Ende April, und er wurde langsam verzweifelt. Wann immer er versuchte, Granger oder die Bibliothek anzusprechen, wich Blaise aus und sprach über etwas anderes.

Eines Tages vor dem Quidditchtraining trieb er Blaise schließlich in die Enge und redete mit ihm. Blaise versuchte, ihn loszuwerden, aber Draco ließ es nicht zu. Blaise würde die Wahrheit erkennen, und wenn es das Letzte war, was er jemals tat.

„Und, Blaise, gehst du in die Bibliothek?" fragte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Nein!" schrie Blaise, schien aber nur Sekunden später die Heftigkeit seines Ausrufs zu bemerken. „Ich meine nein. Ich hab da nichts zu erledigen."

„Mhm. Und ich wette, es ist wegen Granger. Du willst ihr nicht begegnen und dich zum Affen machen. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Aber auf der anderen Seite, wenn du wegen dieser Verknalltheit nie was unternimmst, wird das Ganze nie zu was zu was führen, und Granger wird es nie wissen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ihr würde jemand entgehen, der ihr erster echter fester Freund hätte sein können."

„Erster echter Freund? Glaubst du, ich bin blöd oder blind? Ich hab gesehen, wie sie Weasley ansieht", fauchte Blaise. Er sah verärgert aus.

„Ja, ich hab auch gesehen, wie sie Weasley ansieht: verzweifelt angesichts seiner Dummheit. Ich werde nie verstehen, warum sie mit ihm befreundet ist, er ist ein Idiot", schnappte Draco, „Und du übrigens auch!"

„Was?" fragte Blaise, vorübergehend geschockt.

„Ja, du bist ein Idiot! Du tust nichts, außer Tagträumen über Granger nachzuhängen und ihr verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, wenn du glaubst, daß es keiner mitkriegt. Und versuch gar nicht erst, es zu leugnen, ich hab dich gesehen! Und jetzt, nachdem das Ganze seit mehr als zwei Monaten so gegangen ist, traust du dich nicht mal, es ihr zu sagen!" Draco brüllte inzwischen.

„Ich trau mich nicht, es ihr zu sagen? Ich trau mich nicht? Ich habe Gründe, Draco, und zwar verdammt gute!" schrie Blaise zurück.

Sie standen nicht weit vom Quidditchfeld entfernt, aber es war niemand in der Nähe, der sie hören konnte, da das Team drinnen war, um vor dem Training zu Mittag zu essen. Draco hatte seine Quidditchrobe an. Er war schon nach draußen gegangen, um sich auf das Trainingsspiel gegen Ravenclaw vorzubereiten.

„Oh, hast du, ja? Warum erklärst du sie mir nicht? Ich bezweifle nämlich, daß sie nein sagen würde, wenn du versuchen würdest, dich mit ihr zu verabreden!" erwiderte Draco.

„Ach ja? Du warst nicht dabei, Draco, du hast ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen! Ich hab nie jemanden so geschockt und nahezu angewidert gesehen! Ich kann das besser beurteilen als du, Draco. Und auch wenn ich deine Besorgnis zu schätzen weiß, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mich einfach in Ruhe lassen würdest." Blaise fuhr sich erschöpft mit einer Hand durch Haar.

Draco machte einen Schritt zurück, enttäuscht und selbst ein wenig angewidert. Die Knöchel an der Hand, mit der er seinen Besen hielt, waren weiß, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war äußerst streng.

„Wenn du es so willst, gut. Ich hab sie sagen hören, daß sie dich liebt, aber wenn du zu starrsinnig bist, um es zu riskieren und es ihr zu sagen, dann ist das nicht mein Problem", sagte er, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und zum Spielfeld ging.

ooOOoo

Zu sagen, daß Blaise verwirrt war, wäre so, wie den Ozean ein kleines bißchen naß zu nennen. Es wäre, wie zu sagen, von einer Herde wilder Hippogreife überrannt zu werden, sei ein wenig unangenehm. Es war eine grobe Untertreibung. Der Wirbel, in dem sich seine Gedanken befanden, war gewaltiger als ein Ausbruch des Vesuv.

Hermine liebte ihn? Wie war das möglich? Nein, Draco mußte lügen. Hermine konnte ihn nicht lieben. Draco konnte das nicht wissen, er war nicht dabei gewesen, als … es … passiert war. Draco mußte gelogen haben. Das war die einzig vernünftige Erklärung. Sollte Draco die Wahrheit gesagt haben, mußte Hermine gescherzt haben. Ja, das mußte es sein.

Aber Hermine würde niemals über so etwas Witze machen, nicht gegenüber Draco, nicht mal, wenn sie den Verstand verloren hätte. Die einzig logische Erklärung war, daß sie es ernst gemeint hatte. Sie mußte mit jemandem gesprochen haben, wahrscheinlich ihren Freunden, und Draco hatte sie belauscht.

Aber das brachte ihn nur wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Problem zurück. Hermine liebte ihn. Er sollte ekstatisch sein, so glücklich, daß er auf und ab hüpfte und sich in die Hosen machte, aber ehrlich gesagt war er verwirrt und wußte nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Offen gesagt hatte er noch nicht vollständig begriffen, was geschehen war. Vielleicht würde es leichter werden, wenn er es ein paar Mal für sich wiederholte. ‚Mal sehen, Hermine liebt mich. Hermine liebt mich. Hermine liebt mich. Nein, scheint nicht zu funktionieren.' Noch ein paar Mal. ‚Hermine liebt mich. Hermine liebt mich.'

„Hermine liebt mich", flüsterte er.

Ja, jetzt schien es durch seinen dicken Schädel durchgedrungen zu sein. Nun, jetzt da er sich selbst überzeugt hatte, mußte er nichts weiter tun, als Hermine zu finden und ihr alles zu sagen. Das nächste Problem war: Wie sollte er sie finden? Die Bibliothek kam nicht in Frage. Seit dem „Vorfall", wie er es genannt hatte, war sie nicht dort gewesen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war ebenfalls ausgeschlossen, da er ein Slytherin war und als solcher das Paßwort nicht kannte.

Aber vielleicht sollte er es trotzdem versuchen. Nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloß und zum Gryffindor-Turm. Die Slytherin-Quidditchmannschaft warf ihm befremdete Blicke zu, als er die Steinstufen zur Tür emporstieg, unfähig, das irre Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken.

Es begann mit seinem Leben aufwärts zu gehen.

ooOOoo

Neville Longbottom kam gerade um eine Ecke des Korridors und erblickte das Portrait der Fetten Dame, als er bemerkte, daß da jemand stand, jemand, den er nicht erkannte und der sich nach der Farbe seiner Krawatte zu urteilen nicht mal innerhalb eines Zehn-Tage-Radius vom Gryffindor-Turm hätte befinden sollen.

Er näherte sich langsam und nervös dem Portrait. Er war entschlossen, sich so kurz vor seinem Zuhause nicht drangsalieren zu lassen. Aber als er näherkam, griff der Slytherin ihn nicht an oder beleidigte ihn auf irgendeine Art, sondern wandte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihm um.

„Hallo", sagte der Junge. „Weißt du, wo Hermine Granger ist?"

„Ähm. Nein", antwortete er zögernd. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Oh, ich muß ihr was Wichtiges sagen. Es ist sehr, sehr wichtig, es geht sozusagen um Leben und Tod", erwiderte der Slytherin ernsthaft, obwohl Neville bezweifelte, daß er das ehrlich meinte.

„Na ja, ich k-könnte Ron und Harry fragen", bot Neville mit einem leichten Stottern an.

„Würdest du das tun? Das wäre sehr hilfreich", sagte der andere Junge hoffnungsvoll.

Neville nickte, drehte sich zu dem Portrait um und nannte schnell das Paßwort. Er hoffte, daß der Slytherin, den er nicht erkannte, es nicht gehört hatte, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß man ihn beschuldigen würde, wenn ein Slytherin es in den Gryffindor-Turm schaffen sollte.

Er kletterte schnell hinein und rannte die Treppe hinauf, um Harry und Ron zu finden. Sie würden wissen, was zu tun war, selbst wenn es sich um einen Slytherin handelte und sie vorhin einen reichlich verwirrenden Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy gehabt hatten.

„Was gibt's, Neville?" fragte Ron, als er die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete.

„Ein S-Slytherin unten am Portrait will wissen, wo Hermine ist", stieß Neville hervor.

„Ein Slytherin? Und du hast ihm tatsächlich geglaubt?" fragte Ron in recht spöttischem Tonfall.

„Ja, das hat er, Weasley. Wo ist Hermine?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Ron fuhr herum und erblickte (Ihr habt es erraten) Blaise. Dem Rothaarigen stand der Mund offen, sein Unterkiefer klappte hoch und runter, aber er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Zweifellos hatte ihn der Schock, einen Slytherin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen, seiner Sprache beraubt.

„Komm schon. Ich muß wirklich, wirklich wissen, wo sie ist. Bitte, würdest du es mir sagen?" Blaise bettelte beinahe.

„Ron, was ist hier los?" fragte Harry, als er im Türrahmen hinter ihnen erschien. „Was macht er hier? Er ist ein Slytherin!"

„Vielen Dank für die Feststellung des Offensichtlichen, Potter. Und jetzt sag mir, wo Hermine ist, oder ich geh zu McGonagall und erzähl ihr von deinen kleinen … nennen wir es Eskapaden mit Weasleys Schwester", drohte Blaise.

„Wa-?" begann Harry, unterbrach sich aber, als er Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich werd's dir sagen. Aber wenn du Hermine verletzen solltest, dann bist du in Schwierigkeiten."

„Potter, eher würde ich mir die Hand abhacken. Vertrau mir", versicherte Blaise.

„Sie ist am See, oder besser gesagt auf dieser kleinen Insel in der Mitte, und lernt. Da ist sie, seit Madame Pince sie aus der Bibliothek verwiesen hat, weil sie versucht hat, zu viele Bücher auszuleihen." Harry sagte all dies sehr schnell, während er ununterbrochen nervöse Blicke auf Ron warf, der einen sehr interessanten Rotton entwickelte.

„Zu viele Bücher? Nennt sie das so?" Blaise lächelte. „Nun ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich das mal sagen würde, aber danke, Potter."

Damit begab er sich wieder die Treppe hinunter, wobei er drei sehr verwirrte Gryffindors zurückließ, einen von ihnen an der Grenze zum Nervenzusammenbruch aufgrund des zweiten. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er durch das Portraitsloch kletterte, war Ron, der von der Treppe her schrie.

Er lachte in sich hinein. Potter war in großen, großen Schwierigkeiten. Der einzige Grund, weshalb Ron im fünften Schuljahr nicht in die Luft gegangen war, als er herausgefunden hatte, daß sich seine Schwester mit Michael Corner traf, war, daß er wußte, daß sie eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Flederwichtflüche war. Draco Malfoy war der lebendige Beweis dafür.

Jetzt mußte er Hermine finden.

ooOOoo

Eine Viertelstunde später stand er unglaublich mürrisch und verärgert am Ufer des Sees. Es gab ein paar Ruderboote, die der Schule gehörten. Unglücklicherweise wurden diese wenigen Boote gerade repariert. Das eine Boot, das nicht in Reparatur war, hatte Hermine genommen.

Also mußte er entweder warten, bis sie zurückkam, was erst heute Abend sein konnte, oder er konnte sich gleich dorthin begeben und es loswerden. Das Problem war nur, er würde schwimmen müssen. Er maß die Entfernung mit den Augen und kam zu dem Schluß, daß er es schaffen konnte. Er entschied sich, es zu tun.

Er schritt ins Wasser, ohne auch nur seine Robe abzulegen, und begann zu schwimmen. Das Wasser war kalt, da erst April war. Er stellte umgehend fest, daß es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, aber er biß die Zähne zusammen und schwamm weiter. Er würde es zu der Insel schaffen.

Die Insel selbst war klein mit gerade genug Platz für ein kleine Gruppe von Bäumen, ein Stückchen Gras und nichts weiter. Er konnte Hermine unter einem der Bäume sitzen sehen. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, sie war offensichtlich zu sehr in ihr Buch vertieft.

Als er nur noch ein paar Meter vom Ufer entfernt war, stieß er sich das Knie an einem großen Stein und fluchte leise, was Hermine auf ihn aufmerksam machte. Er stand auf, ging mit triefender, jetzt sehr schwerer Robe ans Ufer und bemühte sich, beim Anblick ihres verblüfften Ausdrucks keine Miene zu verziehen.

Er ließ sich neben ihr fallen, wobei er versuchte, sie nicht zu durchnässen, und lächelte. Er versuchte, das Grinsen darüber zu unterdrücken, daß er einen plötzlichen und unwillkommenen Auftritt hingelegt hatte. Sie sah vollkommen geschockt aus. Sie versuchte nicht einmal, etwas zu sagen, sie saß einfach nur da und starrte ihn an.

„Hallo", sagte er.

‚Du bist so ein Idiot, Blaise. Du schwimmst über den See, wirst dabei triefend naß, setzt dich neben das Mädchen, das du liebst, und das dich zufällig auch liebt, und alles, was dir einfällt, ist „hallo"? Du bist erbärmlich', rügte er sich verzweifelt.

ooOOoo

Hermine war auf ihre kleine Insel geflüchtet und hatte ihre Bücher mitgenommen, um für die UTZs zu lernen. Sie hatte das letzte Boot genommen, um sicherzustellen, daß niemand sie stören würde. Sie mochte die kleine Insel, niemand würde sie hier belästigen, und es war still und nett, ähnlich wie in der Bibliothek.

Heute war sie geflohen, um Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er war ihr den ganzen Tag wegen Blaise auf die Nerven gegangen und hatte Fragen gestellt, die sie nicht beantworten konnte, ohne als Riesentrottel dazustehen. Er hatte sie pausenlos genervt, bis sie ihm gesagt hatte, er solle die Klappe halten, oder sie würde ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken.

Sie hatte Blaise nicht einmal bemerkt, bis er am Ufer aufstand. Er war tropfnaß, Wasser lief ihm das Gesicht herunter, und trotz alledem gelang es ihm nicht nur, allgemein umwerfend auszusehen, sondern auch irrsinnig glücklich. Wie genau er das machte, würde sie nie verstehen.

Er kam auf sie zu und plumpste ins Gras, wobei er nur knapp vermied, sie mit Wasser zu bespritzen. Er lächelte. Er sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, vor Freude zu schreien, und sie fragte sich, wenn auch nur vorübergehend, wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu küssen.

„Hallo", sagte er.

‚Genau. Er schwimmt also über den See, setzt sich ohne Grund neben dich und sagt „hallo". Wie antwortest du jetzt, ohne dich komplett lächerlich zu machen?' dachte sie und kaute vor Besorgnis fast auf ihren Nägeln.


	9. Das Ende aller Rachepläne

**Kapitel 9  
Der unglücklichste aller Rachepläne endet**

„Hallo."

Nun, das war die intelligenteste Antwort, die ihr so kurzfristig einfiel. Sie war ziemlich von Blaises unordentlicher Erscheinung abgelenkt und hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf irgend etwas zu konzentrieren.

Stille senkte sich über die beiden, da keiner von ihnen etwas zu sagen wußte. Blaise fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare und wrang das Wasser aus seine Robe. Oder jedenfalls unternahm er einen tapferen Versuch, das zu tun. Hermine beobachtete ihn, unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte sie und wünschte sofort, sie hätte es nicht getan.

„Ich wollte schwimmen gehen", sagte Blaise, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Tatsächlich?" Hermine warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Nein", antwortete er und verwirrte sie damit noch mehr.

„Warum bist du dann hier?" fragte sie. Langsam wurde sie ärgerlich.

„Mir war danach herzukommen." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine blinzelte. Sie wußte nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Blaise hatte sich danach gefühlt, über den See zu schwimmen, in eiskaltem Wasser, nur um sich neben sie zu setzen und „hallo" zu sagen. Nicht eine Sekunde der letzten Minute hatte irgendeinen Sinn ergeben. Ach was, nicht eine Sekunde der vergangenen paar Wochen hatte Sinn ergeben.

„Und weshalb war dir bitte schön danach herzukommen? Nur weil du mich ärgern und mich beim Lernen unterbrechen wolltest?" fragte sie und entschied, daß er wahrscheinlich sowieso nur aus hämischer Freude hier war.

„Weißt du, Draco hat mir heute was Interessantes erzählt", erwiderte Blaise, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. „Er hat mir gesagt, daß ich ein störrischer Dummkopf bin. Er hat gemein, daß er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hätte, daß ich jemals mein Hirn wiederfinde."

„Nun, das hab ich auch, mit dem Unterschied, daß ich nicht so dämlich bin wie Malfoy", entgegnete Hermine bissig und kehrte zu ihrem Buch zurück.

„Er hat mir noch was anderes erzählt", fuhr Blaise fort, obwohl sie ihn, so gut sie konnte, ignorierte. „Er hat gesagt, daß er dich etwas noch Interessanteres hat sagen hören. Ich bin allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich ihm glaube. Er ist nicht unbedingt jemand, der die Wahrheit sagt."

Hermine widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Wer hätte gedacht, daß Blaise so ein Meister im Schwafeln war. Sie nicht, so viel war sicher. Und über so unbedeutende Dinge wie Draco Malfoys Tun und Lassen.

„Ich meine, was er gesagt hat, kann unmöglich stimmen, oder? Aber dann hat sich endlich mein Verstand eingeschaltet, obwohl er irgendeine Fehlfunktion haben muß, da ich freiwillig quer über den verdammten See geschwommen bin", schwafelte Blaise weiter.

„Wirklich? Wie faszinierend", murmelte Hermine, während sie versuchte, ihn auszublenden, obwohl sie keine große Hoffnung hatte, daß das klappen würde.

War es ihre Schuld, daß Blaise so eine schöne Stimme hatte? Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie konnte ihn unmöglich ignorieren. Sie gab auf und hörte ihm zu.

„Tja, das war es. Besser gesagt, es hat mich geschockt. Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so überrascht", stimmte er zu.

Gegen ihren Willen begann es, sie zu interessieren. Was konnte bloß so faszinierend sein, daß Blaise deswegen über den See schwimmen mußte, um es ausgerechnet ihr zu erzählen? Nach dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek hatte er sie nicht einmal mehr angesehen.

„Also, wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was es ist und mich weiterarbeiten lassen, oder willst du den ganzen Tag weiterbrabbeln?" fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue, als sie Buch weglegte.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Er hat gesagt, er hätte gehört, daß du mich liebst. Natürlich ist das unmöglich, du hast mich seit Wochen nicht mal angesehen", sagte Blaise extrem schnell und erhob sich, um zu gehen.

Hermine stand unter Schock. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte Malfoy so etwas sagen? Blaise war also doch hier, um sich an ihrem Unglück zu erfreuen und sie auszulachen. Sie stand abrupt auf, was Blaise veranlaßte, stehenzubleiben und sich umzudrehen.

„Was fällt dir ein?" fuhr sie ihn an, während sie die Tränen wegblinzelte, die zu fallen drohten. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen, hierherzukommen und dich über mich lustig zu machen? Wie kannst du es wagen, auch nur zu denken, du könntest über mich lachen?"

Blaise sah einen Augenblick verwirrt aus. Anscheinend grübelte er darüber nach, was sie meinte, bevor es ihm schließlich dämmerte. Sein Ausdruck verwandelte sich in Schock. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und packte verzweifelt ihre Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um über dich zu lachen. Wie kannst du das auch nur denken? Draco hat mir gerade erst erzählt, daß du mich liebst, vor zehn Minuten. Weißt du, wie ich reagiert hab? Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich konnte nicht sprechen, und ich konnte nicht atmen", sagte er sofort. „Ich konnte nicht glauben, daß ausgerechnet du mich lieben könntest. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Ich meine, ich hab die letzten paar Wochen damit verbracht, in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken, weil ich dachte, du haßt mich, und dann stellt sich raus, es ist umgekehrt."

Hermine fühlte sich ziemlich genau so, wie er es beschrieb. Wovon redete er? Warum erzählte er ihr das? Sagte er wirklich, daß er sie mochte, wenn nicht liebte? Passierte das hier überhaupt wirklich?

„Was?" fragte sie dümmlich.

„Ich sage dir, daß ich dich liebe, Hermine. Jetzt sag mir bitte, daß das nicht nur ein Streich von Draco war, und daß ich nicht vor Scham sterben muß", flehte er. „Ich hab nämlich das Gefühl, daß ich mich gerade fürchterlich lächerlich gemacht hab."

„N-nein, du hast dich nicht lächerlich gemacht. Und es war kein Streich von Malfoy. Ich würde eine Menge darum geben zu erfahren, woher er das weiß, aber es stimmt", plapperte sie.

Blaise entspannte sich etwas und lächelte dieses irrsinnig schöne Lächeln. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffte, sogar dann noch gut auszusehen, wenn er triefnaß war und Seegras in den Haaren hatte, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm.

Hermine war überrascht, als er sich vorbeugte und ihr einen leichten Kuß gab. Und diesmal dachte keiner von beiden daran zurückzuzucken. Keinen von beiden kümmerte es, daß sie durchweicht wurden, oder daß sie später wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten kommen würden.

ooOOoo

Hoch oben in der Luft über dem Quidditchfeld fiel Draco beinahe vor Lachen vom Besen. Goyle, einer der Treiber der Slytherin-Mannschaft, hatte sich gerade mit seinem eigenen Schläger außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Plötzlich, während er seinen Besen fest gepackt hielt, um nicht runterzufallen, sah er Potter auf das Feld kommen, gefolgt von Weasley und Longbottom. Neugierig landete er direkt vor den Gryffindors.

„Was ist der Anlaß dieser Feldinvasion?" fragte er und unterdrückte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Es ist nicht so, als wollten wir hier sein, Malfoy, aber wir suchen Hermine", erklärte Potter.

„Und ich sollte wissen, wo sie ist, weil?" fragte Draco, jetzt verwirrt.

„Weil einer von euch verdammten Slytherins in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum war und gefragt hat, wo sie ist! Es ist offensichtlich, daß du dahintersteckst, Malfoy!" explodierte Ron.

„Einer der Sly-", begann Draco, aber er unterbrach sich, als ihm klarwurde, wer das gewesen sein mußte. „Ich kann's nicht fassen! Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat gefragt, wo H-Hermine sei, und gesagt, es sei sehr wichtig", schaltete Longbottom sich ein.

„Hat er? Ich kann nicht glauben, daß er sich tatsächlich durchgerungen hat! Endlich! Nun, wenn er euch nicht immer noch auf die Nerven geht, dann müßt ihr wissen, wo sie ist", sagte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Wr wissen, daß sie auf der Insel im See ist, aber was will dieser Slytherin von ihr?" fragte Potter, ein wenig logisch.

„Nun, dieser Slytherin hat einen Namen, Blaise Zabini, und was er von ihr will, ist seine Sache. Also solltet ihr mich nicht damit belästigen." Draco grinste. „Außerdem werdet ihr das früh genug herausfinden, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Was?" fragte Weasley. Er hörte sich dabei so dämlich an, wie er unglücklicherweise aussah.

„Vertrau mir diesmal einfach, Weasley. Granger wird nichts passieren. Blaise weiß, was er tut. Und falls nicht, werd ich ihm den Schädel einschlagen, weil er so ein Feigling ist. Und jetzt einen schönen Tag noch." Draco grinste erneut, bevor er sich wieder vom Boden abstieß.

Potter, Weasley und Longbottom standen da und sahen verwirrter aus, als bevor sie gekommen waren. Draco lachte wieder und war schon wieder gefährlich nah dran, vom Besen zu fallen. Es machte so einen Spaß, Gryffindors durcheinanderzubringen.

Bei Blaise schien der direkte Weg allerdings zu funktionieren. Als keiner seiner anderen Pläne geklappt hatte, hatte er sich entschieden, seinem Klassenkameraden das Ganze einfach an den Kopf zu werfen und Schluß. Und zu seiner Überraschung hatte es sehr gut gewirkt. Wenn Blaise extra im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum nach Granger suchte, hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich entschlossen, ihm zu glauben.

ooOOoo

Die Riemen knirschten leicht, als Blaise zurück zum Ufer ruderte. Hermine hatte in daran erinnert, daß sie zurückkehren sollten, und er hatte widerwillig zugestimmt. Natürlich wollte er eigentlich nicht zurück, da er wußte, daß er von den Gryffindors ausgefragt werden würde; ihn erwartete die Spanische Inquisition.

Das Boot kam am Ufer auf, und sie stiegen still aus. Sie konnten beide das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, und häufig unterbrachen sie ihren Weg zurück zum Schloß für einen Kuß oder zwei. Als sie die Eingangstore des Schlosses erreichten, hielt Blaise einen Moment inne.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine, die ebenfalls stehengeblieben war.

„Ähm, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich da im Moment reingehen sollte. Deine Gryffindor-Freunde mögen mich nicht gerade besonders", sagte er zögernd.

„Mögen dich nicht besonders?" wunderte sich Hermine. „Blaise, was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich hab sozusagen Longbottom dazu gebracht, mich in euren Gemeinschaftsraum reinzulassen, wobei „reinlassen" ein wenig übertrieben ist. Ich hab mich selbst reingelassen, nachdem er das Portrait geöffnet hat, und dann hab ich Weasley und Potter dazu gekriegt, mir zu sagen, wo du warst", erklärte Blaise mit einem reichlich verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Harry und Ron", verbesserte Hermine. Blaise sah sie merkwürdig an. „Du bist jetzt mein Freund, und das bedeutet, daß du dich auch an sie gewöhnen mußt. Sie sind meine Freunde, egal wie dämlich sie sein können."

„In Ordnung. Alles zum Wohle der besseren Verständigung zwischen den Häusern, nehm ich an." Blaise grinste. „Außerdem, Pot- entschuldige, Harry ist nicht so dumm wie er aussieht. Und was Weas- Ron betrifft, irgendwas muß er wohl im Kopf haben, wenn er es bis in die siebte Klasse geschafft hat."

Hermine küßte ihn auf die Wange und lächelte aufmunternd, und sie gingen hinein. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Draco, der sie von seinem Aussichtspunkt auf dem Besen beobachtete. Er hatte größte Mühe, nicht laut loszulachen.

ooOOoo

Nachdem Blaise sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet hatte, kletterte Hermine nach drinnen, nur um dort zwei Gryffindors vorzufinden, die es nicht erwarten konnten, sie ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen. Ron war allem Anschein nach hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Möglichkeit, sie anzuschreien und – nach seinen andauernden Blicken zu schließen – Harry umzubringen. Harry selbst sah recht besorgt aus.

„Hey, Hermine, kannst du mal eine Sekunde hier rüberkommen?" rief er.

„Was gibt's?" fragte sie, als sie sich ihnen gegenüber setzte.

„Na ja, während du zum Lernen weg warst, war jemand hier und hat nach dir gefragt", begann Harry.

„Na und? Es fragen dauernd Leute nach mir, oder?" Hermine lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, es war keine einzigartige Erfahrung für dich."

„Es war ein Slytherin", unterbrach Ron. „Und er war in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ja, Ron, du sagtest schon, daß er hier war", erwiderte Hermine geduldig.

„Ja, aber warum? Warum war er hier und hat nach dir gesucht?" wollte Ron wissen.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur verträumt. Sie stand ohne ein Wort auf und stieg die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Die Jungen saßen da mit genauso wenig Informationen wie zuvor.

Ron schloß den Mund, den er irgendwann während der Unterhaltung geöffnet hatte, und wandte sich zu Harry um.

„Harry, hier stimmt definitiv irgendwas nicht."

„Was?"

„Sie kommt mehrere Stunden später als angekündigt wieder, sie redet mit uns auf eine Weise, die unheimlich an Sarkasmus erinnert, und wenn wir fragen, was dieser Slytherin wollte, dann läßt sie uns einfach stehen", zählte Ron an den Fingern ab.

„Ja. Ich frag mich, was passiert ist", sagte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf. „Tja, ich muß los. Ich muß noch Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen fertig machen."

Ron blieb lange Zeit in dem Sessel am Kamin sitzen und versuchte, die Verbindung zwischen Hermine und diesem Slytherin, dessen Name ihm im Augenblick entfallen war, herzustellen. Was immer es war, er würde es herausfinden. Er wollte nicht, daß irgend so ein Slytherin seine beste Freundin verletzte.

ooOOoo

Millicent blickte von ihrem Buch auf, als Blaise wie ein Idiot grinsend den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie legte ihr Buch weg und hob eine Augenbraue. Er erwiderte die Geste und grinste nur noch breiter.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du dich endlich überwunden und dich mit Granger verabredet", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich hab ihr eher endlich gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde, und sie dann um den Verstand geknutscht." Blaise grinste.

„Was?" Millicent lachte. „Du hast gesagt: „Hey, Granger, ich bin bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt" und hast sie geknutscht?"

„Na ja, nein, eigentlich hat sie mich gefragt, warum ich angezogen über den See geschwommen bin, und von da aus ging's dann weiter", gestand Blaise und wurde rot.

Millicent grinste. Sie konnte geradezu vor sich sehen, wie Blaise über den See schwamm, nur um mit Granger zu reden. Er war der Typ, der für das Mädchen, das er liebte, alles tun würde. Sie wünschte nur, Ron Weasley würde sich ihr gegenüber genauso verhalten.

„Nun, ich muß ein Buch zur Bibliothek zurückbringen", sagte sie und erhob sich.

„Ja, wir sehen uns, Millie. Danke, daß du einem liebeskranken Trottel zugehört hast." Blaise lächelte.

„Du bist allerdings ein Trottel, aber ich bin sicher, Pomfrey kriegt den „kranken" Teil wieder hin." Sie grinste, bevor sie ihn allein ließ.

Der Eingang knallte hinter ihr zu, und sie ging still die Treppen zur Bibliothek hinauf. Es war recht kalt in den Kerkern, aber nach sieben Jahren in Slytherin war sie daran gewöhnt.

Sie nickte Madame Pince zu, als sie die Bibliothek erreichte, und ging zu einem der Regale. Sie mußte eigentlich kein Buch zurückgeben, sie hatte das nur als Ausrede benutzt, um von Blaise loszukommen. Nicht weil er unfreundlich oder nervig war, sondern weil er jetzt jemanden hatte, jemanden, der _ihn_ genauso wollte. Einen Menschen, wie sie selbst sicher nie einen haben würde.

Es wäre nett, jemanden zu haben, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, mit dem sie an den Wochenenden durch Hogsmeade gehen und über alles reden konnte, was ihr einfiel. Traurigerweise würde sie das nie, da Weasley, trotz ihrer ständigen Versuche, mit ihm zu reden, immer noch nichts bemerkt hatte.

Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und starrte ins Leere, weil sie offen gesagt nicht besseres zu tun hatte. Sie bemerkte Ron überhaupt nicht, bis er sie ansprach.

„Mi- äh, Bulstrode?" fragte er, ein wenig stotternd, bevor er sich für ihren Nachnamen entschied.

„Ja?" antwortete sie lächelnd.

Sie fand es schwierig, nicht zu lächeln, wenn er in der Nähe war. Er war einfach so süß und linkisch und ungeschickt und wundervoll. So absolut Gryffindor. Aber dabei so attraktiv, wenigstens in ihren Augen. Und die Tatsache, daß er einer der wenigen Jungen in der Schule war, zu denen sie sich nicht hinunterbeugen mußte, wenn sie mit ihnen redete, war ebenfalls ein Plus.

„Ähm, ich hab eine Frage an dich", sagte er zögerlich und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja?" fragte sie und wollte sich in den Hintern treten.

Du liebe Güte, sie hörte sich an wie ein Kind im Süßwarenladen. Wäre sie noch etwas eifriger gewesen, dann hätte man sie festbinden müssen, um sie ruhigzuhalten. Aber was, wenn er die Frage stellte, die sie hören wollte?

ooOOoo

Ron hatte beschlossen, die einzige Person zu fragen, die wissen mußte, was los war, und ihm nicht gleich den Kopf abbeißen würde: Millicent Bulstrode. Da sie eine Slytherin war, würde sie wissen, warum dieser Zabini-Typ bei ihnen geklopft hatte, und sie würde nett genug sein, mit ihm zu sprechen, obwohl er ein Weasley war und außerdem ein Gryffindor.

Er und Millicent hatten zusammen an einem Projekt für Wahrsagen gearbeitet, und es hatte sich herausgestellt, daß sie ein sehr nettes Mädchen war, was eine Überraschung war angesichts ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit. Abgesehen davon hatte sie sich seit einer Weile seltsam verhalten. Sie lächelte immerzu, wenn er in der Nähe war und starrte ihn an, wenn sie glaubte, daß er nicht hinsah.

Und gerade, als er gesagt hatte, er habe eine Frage an sie, hatte sie ausgesehen, als würde sie ihn jeden Moment anspringen, und ihr Grinsen war so breit, daß sich beinahe ihre Mundwinkel am Hinterkopf berührten.

„Na ja, da ist dieser Slytherin aus unserem Jahrgang, Zabini oder so, und er hat vorhin nach Hermine gesucht, hat gemeint, es wär wichtig. Hermine war draußen zum Lernen, aber sie kam viel später wieder als sie gesagt hatte, und als wir sie danach gefragt haben, hat sie uns einfach stehenlassen. Weißt du darüber vielleicht irgendwas?" fragte er. Er wußte, daß er sich besorgt anhörte.

„Oh. Das", antwortete Millicent enttäuscht. „Nun, Blaise ist seit Wochen schrecklich verliebt in Granger, und mit etwas Hilfe von Draco hat er sich schließlich entschlossen, etwas zu unternehmen. Nach seinem Grinsen und seinem Gerede bei seiner Rückkehr zu schließen, ist es anscheinend gut gelaufen."

Ron blinzelte.

Er blinzelte noch einmal.

Hermine und ein Slytherin? Das war ausgeschlossen! Nicht seine Freundin! Außerdem waren alle Slytherins Idioten. Aber dann schaltete sich sein Verstand wieder ein. Millicent war gar nicht so schlimm, und sie war eine Slytherin. Und Hermine hatte gelächelt, als sie zurückgekommen war.

Aber dieser Zabini hatte sie wochenlang geärgert. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie es ihm immer sofort heimgezahlt. Urg, es war ihm zu verwirrend.

„Hermine und er?" war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Ja. Sie scheinen darüber ziemlich glücklich zu sein, und ich würde es nicht wagen, mich zwischen Blaise und etwas, das er will, zu stellen." Millicent zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ähm." Ihm fiel einfach nichts Eloquenteres ein.

Aber von dem Standpunkt aus ergab es schon Sinn. Hermine hatte sich nie für einen der Jungen aus Gryffindor interessiert, und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war dieser Zabini ziemlich klug und könnte durchaus am passendsten für Hermine sein. Ja, das sollte er sich sagen.

„Gut. Dann kann ich das von meiner Liste mit noch zu erledigenden Sachen streichen", sagte er und lächelte. „Man muß sich ja um seine Freunde kümmern und all das."

„Mhm. Ist das alles? Sie ist nur eine Freundin? Nichts weiter?" fragte Millicent und grinste leicht, aber er hatte den Eindruck, daß sie die Antwort wirklich interessierte.

„Oh, ja. Hermine und ich passen nicht zusammen. Wir würden uns nach einer Woche in Stücke reißen. Wir sind einfach zu gute Freunde, um jemals mehr zu sein. Es ist irgendwie schwer, sich in jemanden zu verlieben, den man seit seinem elften Lebensjahr gekannt hat, nichts Neues mehr, weißt du?" antwortete Ron, wenngleich er wußte, daß er im letzten Satz etwas zu philosophisch wurde.

Millicent lächelte. Ron schluckte hart. Ihm war irgendwie nie aufgefallen, wie gut sie aussah. In seiner Erinnerung war sie das bullige Mädchen geblieben, daß beim Duellierklub mit Hermine gerungen hatte.

Aber sie war nicht mehr bullig. Sie war recht hübsch geworden und das größte Mädchen der Schule. Es mußte schwer sein, auf all seine Mitschüler herabsehen zu müssen. Er wußte, wie das war, aber für ihn war es einfacher, da er ein Junge war und Jungen meistens größer waren als Mädchen. Aber er fing an zu schwafeln. Er war in der Gegenwart hübscher Mädchen immer nervös gewesen, und Millicent bildete keine Ausnahme.

„Wirklich?" Sie lachte und errötete leicht, und er erkannte, daß er den letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„O Gott, das hab ich nicht gerade gesagt, oder?" fragte er und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Das hast du", erwiderte sie, während sie versuchte, mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

„Ich bin ein Idiot", murmelte er.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bekomme nicht oft Komplimente, und wenn doch, dann sind die vom Stil her eher so wie das, das Blaise mir gemacht hat. ‚Es ist nett, daß du zuhörst, Millicent' oder ‚Danke, daß du so nett bist, Millie.' Nach einer Weile wird es alt."

„Aber wie können sie glauben, daß du nicht hübsch bist?" platzte Ron heraus.

Sie lachte wieder, und er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Warum mußte er so verdammt ungeschickt sein?

„Danke, Ron." Sie lächelte, küßte ihn auf die Wange, stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek.

Er saß eine Weile da, die Hand auf die Wange gepreßt, wo ihre Lippen ihn berührt hatten, und starrte mit einem dämlichen Grinsen ins Leere. Ein hübsches Mädchen, niemand geringeres als Millicent Bulstrode, hatte ihn gerade auf die Wange geküßt. Das war sein Glückstag.

Er stand auf und lief Millicent nach, um sie abzufangen, bevor sie wieder in den Kerkern verschwand. Er mußte etwas sagen, sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, irgendwas. So ein Mädchen war zu gut, um sie einfach so gehen zu lassen.

ooOOoo

Millicent hatte gerade die Treppe erreicht, als sie schnelle Schritte hinter sich hörte und jemanden, der ihren Namen rief. Sie drehte sich um, gerade als Ron um die Ecke bog und beinahe die Treppe herunterfiel.

Er begann, etwas zu sagen, aber sie konnte in dem Durcheinander nur Wörter wie „bitte", „Hogsmeade" und „mir" verstehen. Sie half ihm auf und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ron, verdammt, atme! Mach langsamer!" rief sie schließlich.

Ein Lachen unterbrach sie, gerade als er zum Sprechen ansetzte. Millicent wandte sich um und sah Hermine dort stehen, die an der Wand Halt suchte. Sie zeigte auf Ron, und Freudentränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Neben ihr stand Blaise, einen Arm um ihre Schultern, und grinste ebenfalls.

„W- Ron, egal wie klug jemand ist, frag sie nie in Suaheli, ob sie mit dir ausgeht", riet er ihm kichernd.

„Ausgehen?" sagte Millicent. „Du willst mit mir ausgehen? Also Ron, warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Na ja, ich hab nicht … ich konnte nicht …", murmelte Ron schwach, bevor er sich unterbrach.

„Männer!" brummelte Millicent und schleppte ihn Richtung Große Halle.

Blaise und Hermine blieben allein zurück, immer noch über Ron lachend. Sie waren noch nicht lange dort gewesen, als Draco vom Quidditchtraining zurückkam und sich über irgend etwas mit Harry stritt, der ihm auf dem Fuße folgte. Was Harry da überhaupt gemacht hatte, war ein Rätsel. Sie stritten sich ziemlich heftig, anscheinend über Taktiken, und bemerkten Blaise und Hermine nicht, bis sie bis auf ein paar Meter herangekommen waren.

„Hey, Blaise. Wie ich sehe hast du dir ein Rückgrat zugelegt", grüßte Draco und grinste Hermine an.

„Hey, Draco, wie ich sehe hast du dir einen Schatten zugelegt", entgegnete Blaise. „Habt ihr Spaß?"

„Nein!" schnappte Draco. „Potter will einfach nicht begreifen, daß der Wronski-Bluff nicht immer der beste Zug für einen Sucher ist."

„Du hast also jemanden gefunden, mit dem du deinen endlosen Vorrat an Quidditchtaktiken diskutieren kannst. Wie schön. Aber Hermine und ich möchten dir für deinen unermüdlichen Kuppelkreuzzug danken. Das war es, was schließlich meinen Verstand wieder eingeschaltet hat." Blaise grinste.

Er und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, hinter Millicent und Ron her. Langsam folgten auch Harry und Draco, immer noch streitend. Harry hatte nicht mitbekommen, was Blaise gesagt hatte, aber schließlich würde er das, und dann würde alles wieder normal sein.

Der Krieg war zu einem unausgesprochenen Ende gekommen und hatte wahre Freundschaft und Liebe nach sich gezogen. Die Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor war noch immer sehr lebendig, aber sie war ein wenig abgekühlt, obwohl sie nie ganz verschwinden würde.

Und so endete einer der unglücklichsten Rachepläne in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Es gab kein „Und sie lebten glücklich, bis an ihr seliges Ende", denn niemand ist ununterbrochen glücklich, aber es gab genug Glück, um zufrieden zu sein und damit zu leben. Was geschah? Das ist eine andere Geschichte und besser geeignet für einen anderen Tag.

**Ende**


End file.
